Fleurs du mal
by Lyly-chan
Summary: Sébastian s'éveille seul, sans souvenir des derniers évènements pourtant gravissime. Les actes, même non-voulus, ont toujours une portée. Le pardon est loin d'être une chose facile à donner. Une confiance trahi peut ne plus jamais être redonné.
1. Prologue

_**Kuroshitsuji**_

_**Genre**** : Romance/Angst**_

_**Rating**** : M **_

_**Mention de violence et shota (relation entre un jeune garçon (Ciel âgé de 15ans dans cette fic) et un adulte)**_

_**Couple**** : SebastianXCiel**_

_**Résumé**** : **Sébastian s'éveille seul, sans souvenir des derniers évènements pourtant gravissime. Les actes, même non-voulus, ont toujours une portée. Le pardon est loin d'être une chose facile à donner. Une confiance trahi peut ne plus jamais être redonné.**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Et oui ! Me voilà même sur ce fandom mes amis ! Je dédie cette fic à ma très chère amie <strong>_**LoveYuya**_** ! C'est elle qui me sert de 1er avis sur tous mes travaux. C'est elle qui se charge du "et tes fics ça avance ?"**** qui font que vous avez des chapitres plus ou moins régulièrement. C'est aussi elle qui me conseille et pointe du doigt les trucs trop énormes que j'écris et qu'il faut enlever de toute urgence ! ^^ C'est elle qui m'aide en ce moment sur les fics sur lesquelles je bloque. En fait, chaque fois que vous avez un chapitre d'une de mes fics, une pensée pour elle serait des plus juste puisqu'il est là en grande part grâce à elle ! XD D'ailleurs c'est elle qui vous a obtenus le happy end sur **_**SdC**_** ! C'est elle aussi qui m'a poussé à écrire **_**Money**_**, et qui discute longtemps avec moi sur le comment du pourquoi de **_**Mariage Forcé**_**.  
><strong>_

_**C'est "Les fleurs du mal" que je lui ai présenté en tout premier quand on a commencé à parler de mon "travail", et on y a bossé à deux si je puis dire. Quand j'ai cassé ma clé USB il y a quelque mois de cela, j'ai cru avoir perdu cette fic, et c'est **_**LoveYuya**_** qui ayant fait des sauvegardes a pu me remettre tous mes chapitres !**_

_**Alors un grand MERCI à toi ma grande ! Tu pourras voir de légères modifications au fil des chapitres, plus dans la forme que dans le fond. J'espère que ça te plaira. Plein de bisous.**_

_**Lyly-chan**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prologue<strong>_

_**Réveil difficile**_

Sébastian s'éveilla en sursaut, tous ses sens en alerte. Pour la première fois de sa longue existence, il se sentait déboussolé. Habituant ses yeux à l'obscurité régnant dans la pièce, seulement éclairé par les rayons lunaires, il jeta un coup d'œil circulaire. Ses yeux démoniaques lui permettaient d'y voir avec autant, si n'est plus, de clarté qu'en plein jour. C'est donc sans difficulté, qu'il reconnu la chambre de son maitre.

Mais qu'y faisait-il ?

S'était-il endormi dans la chambre du maitre ? C'était impossible. Jamais le comte ne l'aurait laissé sommeillé ainsi par terre dans ses appartements. C'était totalement indigne de son titre de majordome du comte de Phantomhive. De plus, il ne dormait jamais par fatigue, hors très rare cas de blessure grave. C'était tout juste un moyen de passé le temps, un vulgaire amusement que peu de démons se permettaient d'utiliser. Cependant, il ne ressentait aucune douleur, donc pas de blessure et de toutes les façons, il n'avait pas le souvenir d'un quelconque combat.

Il se redressa, appuyant une main au sol où il était couché précédemment et une autre sur sa tempe douloureuse. Mais alors que pouvait-il bien faire au sol ? Que s'était-il passé ? Il se rendit compte avec effarement, qu'il n'avait pas ou peu de souvenir de la veille. Sa mémoire semblait comme du sable ramassé dans un gobelet percé. Elle lui échappait, lui filait entre les doigts.

La journée de la veille s'était passée comme à son habitude. Même plus calme que d'habitude, s'il fut possible, puisqu'aucun incident n'avait été à déploré. Il n'y avait eu aucun visiteur indésirable et les domestiques de la maison commençant peu à peu à intégrer certaines notions, n'avaient _presque_ rien brûlé, brisé, déraciné, explosé ou détruit. Sébastian s'en félicitait grandement.

Le maître avait fait preuve du maximum de docilité dont il était capable (c'est-à-dire autant qu'un hérisson croisé avec un poisson globe) et donc à part quelques petites joutes verbales assez sages pour un couple aussi atypique qu'eux, il ne s'était rien passé. Revenant tout juste de mission pour la reine, ils n'en attendaient pas de nouvelle avant quelques semaines, profitant d'une période calme et d'un repos bien mérité. Leur dernière mission avait été ardue et avait duré plus que nécessaire.

Le soir, le jeune maître avait dîné, pratiquement forcé à manger du salé par son majordome, qui ne pouvait laisser le jeune homme n'ingurgiter que du sucre à longueur de journée. C'était là le minimum pour s'assurer de la santé de son maitre, et puis il fallait bien l'avouer, contrer Ciel avec des arguments logiques et indémontables était plus qu'amusant. Ensuite, comme à son habitude Sébastian avait aidé Ciel à la toilette, avant de lui mettre ses vêtements de nuit. Avec un zèle assez agaçant pour le jeune comte et très amusant pour le majordome, il l'avait bordé puis s'était retiré, un sourire encore aux coins des lèvres. Et c'est à partir de là qu'il ne savait plus…

Se levant difficilement, Sébastian grimaça. Son corps incroyablement robuste lui était douloureux, chose assez rare pour être mentionné. Mais il prit aussi conscience d'un nouveau détail d'importance : il était complètement nu. À nouveau, il regarda autour de lui, mais cette fois à la recherche de ses vêtements. Mais il vit autre chose qui lui glaça le sang. Le lit du maitre était vide. Où était-il ? Il leva sa main à auteur des yeux voyant sans difficulté le sceau du pacte. Il était donc vivant, pas en danger immédiat et pas trop loin de lui non plus. Mais où ? Et par tous les démons de l'enfer que se passait-il ici ?

Il avisa enfin un petit tas de drap au pied du lit et pris d'un pressentiment s'avança vers lui. L'odeur métallique et entre toute reconnaissable, lui chatouillât le nez. Doucement, il tira sur le tissu blanc et se figea quand l'odeur qui s'en dégageait se fit encore plus vivace et familière. Celle du sang. Et pas n'importe lequel, mais celui de son maitre. Le jeune comte… Ciel… Il tira un peu plus et dégagea enfin le visage de l'enfant. Il en ressentit un tel soulagement qu'il s'assit simplement au sol, se rapprochant ainsi de lui, sans prendre garde à son absence de tenue.

Sa main s'avança et vint caresser la joue ronde, chaude, tendre et douce.

« Ciel ? Murmura-t-il sans prendre garde au code de bienséance. »

À sa grande satisfaction, la réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Les yeux aux reflets bleu nuit s'ouvrirent après quelques frémissements, révélant pour l'un la marque maudite qui scintillait dans la semi-obscurité. Mais dès qu'ils se furent fixés sur lui, ils exprimèrent une peur viscérale. Le comte se projeta en arrière, mettant le plus de distance possible entre lui et son majordome.

« Ne-ne m'approche pas !

_ Maitre, tout va bien, reprit en douceur Sébastian, tentant de l'apaiser. »

Apparemment, il avait eu tord. On les avait bien attaqués, et cela avait du être dur pour mettre son lord dans cet état. Lui si combatif et si vif à tenter de masquer sa peur. Il avait tout d'un petit animal apeuré. Toujours avec douceur, Sébastian s'avança, un petit sourire engageant sur le visage.

« JE T'AI DIS DE NE PAS M'APPROCHER ! Hurla Ciel hystérique. Recule démon ! Je te _l'ordonne _! »

Sébastian fit aussitôt trois pas en arrière, complètement stupéfié par la terreur pure qu'il pouvait lire sur le visage de son maitre. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il pouvait lui voir cette expression de terreur. Il avait la même quand il sortait d'un de ces fameux cauchemar, et que lui était obligé de le veiller et de le calmer toute la nuit. C'était arrivé un nombre incalculable de fois.

Parfois même après qu'il l'ait réveillé, le garçon continuait à crier et à se débattre, jusqu'à ce que Sébastian le calme avec des paroles apaisantes ou d'une gifle dans les cas les plus extrêmes. Alors dans ces moments là, le regard trouble du comte se faisait moins flou, comme si un voile de ténèbres était levé et qu'il pouvait à nouveau différencier rêve et réalité.

Mais cette fois était différente, car Ciel était bien éveillé et que c'est lui, Sébastian Michælis qui lui inspirait cette terreur.

Pourquoi ?

Il observa le jeune maitre se débattre dans ses draps, tentant de reculer encore, pour s'éloigner. Cela aurait pu être follement drôle, si Sébastian n'était pas celui qui lui inspirait cette peur. Si le démon ne se sentait pas si étrangement mal autant du fait de cette réaction, que de son ignorance à ce qui la motivait. Que s'était-il passé ? Avait-il pu faire quelque chose de répréhensible durant son « absence » ? C'était une piste à creuser, mais il fallait d'abord calmer le comte pour obtenir quelques informations utile.

L'enfant réussit enfin à sortir des draps pour se redresser, mais poussa un cri de douleur. Sébastian fit aussitôt un pas en avant, entrant dans son rôle de protecteur émérite. Mais il se figea en voyant les griffures, les hématomes et le sang séché que dévoilaient les draps, qui avaient échappés aux petites mains crispées. Le corps martyrisé du comte se présentait à sa vue.

Non… Non ! Il n'était pas responsable de ça…

_**À suivre…**_

* * *

><p><em>Je ne publierais qu'une fois toutes les deux semaines je pense. Alors n'oubliez pas les reviews ! ^^<em>


	2. Chapter 1

_**Kuroshitsuji**_

_**Genre**** : Romance/Angst**_

_**Rating**** : M **_

_**Mention de violence et shota (relation entre un jeune garçon (Ciel âgé de 15ans dans cette fic) et un adulte)**_

_**Couple**** : SebastianXCiel**_

_**_**Résumé**** : **Sébastian s'éveille seul, sans souvenir des derniers évènements pourtant gravissime. Les actes, même non-voulus, ont toujours une portée. Le pardon est loin d'être une chose facile à donner. Une confiance trahi peut ne plus jamais être redonné._**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>RAR<br>**_

_**Béli**__ : Contente que ça t'intéresse et te plaise. Et oui Baudelaire. J'adore cette idée de voir dans tout ce qui est dit laid une véritable beauté. Plus que les poèmes c'est cette idée qu'il véhicule qui fait que j'aime « les fleurs du mal ». Mais bon, je n'ai pas la prétention de faire comme lui et ce titre si c'est un clin d'œil à un auteur que j'aime n'a pas grand rapport avec mon histoire ^^ J'espère que la suite répondra à toutes tes questions enfin pas vraiment toute ^^ mais j'espère que ça te plaira. Merci pour ta review._

_**Oreha**__ : Le démarrage te plait ? J'espère que la suite le fera tt autant. Oublier de republier ? Ben faut bien admettre que oui j'avais oublier à l'origine… mais bon le principal c'est que la suite soit là non ? XD Et puis je bosse, donc je suis bien obligé de jongler si je veux écrire, poster, répondre aux reviews, tt en ayant une vie perso. Je promets de faire de mon mieux, c'est tt ce que je peux offrir. Merci pour la review. _

_**Celeste31**__ : Superbe ? Dès le prologue ? J'espère ne pas te faire regretter tes mots ! J'y travaillerais de mon mieux. XD Merci pour la review._

_**Bissenshi **__: Sur des chapeaux de roues ? ^^ On verra on verra. Le premier chapitre est nettement plus calme et prolifique niveau réponses. Tu as plein d'hypothèse, qui trouveront leur réponse dans le chapitre suivant. Alors bonne lecture ! Et merci pour la review. ^^_

* * *

><p><em>Pour Loveyuya<em>

_**Chapitre 1**_

_**Un majordome coupable**_

* * *

><p>Sébastian observait les premiers rayons du soleil se dévoilant à l'horizon. Le ciel prenait cette teinte sanguine, et violine, qui peu à peu laissait place à un orange rougeoyant. Spectacle magnifique auquel Sébastian n'accordait aucune attention. Il en avait déjà vu des milliers et en verrait encore plus encore. Il avait largement passé l'âge d'être émerveillé, par ces choses futiles. S'il l'avait jamais été un jour. Mais plus que cela, c'était les sanglots de son jeune maitre qu'il entendait résonner à travers le couloir et la porte, qui occupaient son esprit.<p>

Devant ses yeux des images qui lui retournaient l'estomac. Pourtant, il en avait déjà vu des choses horribles au cours des siècles. Mais ce n'était pas tant les choses, que l'être auxquelles elles se rattachaient qui lui faisait cet effet.

Des bleus et des traces de griffures sur le torse et les cuisses. Du sang serpentant en de longue trainée sur son corps. Son regard apeuré, ses cris hystériques. La peur flottant dans la pièce comme une odeur fétide. Plus de mépris, de dédain ou de colère, son petit maitre n'éprouvait que terreur, même pas de la haine. Et il enrageait de ce fait. Son maitre avait été battu et malmené d'une manière fort dure. Pas vraiment torturé, mais presque aux vues des lésions multiples. Pourtant, lui Sébastian, ne gardait pas de souvenir clair de ce qu'il s'était passé. Alors même qu'il était sans doute impliqué.

Suite à l'altercation avec le jeune comte, le majordome avait ramassé chemise et pantalon, s'habillant sommairement. Il s'était ensuite dépêché de rejoindre l'aile des domestiques, pour retrouver Tanaka dans sa chambre. Il avait été bref avec le vieil homme qui n'en avait pas demandé plus, avisant la tenu peu soigné de Sébastien. Si le jeune homme était ainsi vêtu, alors qu'il était toujours d'une rigueur démesuré concernant sa tenue, il ne pouvait que s'être passé quelque chose de grave.

Sébastian l'avait conduit à la chambre du maitre et lui avait ouvert la porte, l'enjoignant à s'occuper de l'enfant. Tanaka était resté ébahi devant la vision du comte prostré dans un coin de sa chambre fixant le vide intensément, durant une bonne dizaine de seconde, avant que Sébastian ne le pousse d'un geste plus ou moins brusque dans la pièce. Pendant que le vieux majordome convainquait et emmenait le maitre prendre un bain et panser ses plaies, Sébastian examina la chambre. Il s'était passé quelque chose la veille. Quelque chose d'inhabituel, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Il avait fouillé partout sans rien trouvé. Enfin jusqu'à ce qu'il la voit.

Une graine.

Petite, elle avait une forme ovale, et une texture rugueuse au touché. D'un rouge brulant, elle tranchait sur le tapis bleu roi sous la commode. Il n'avait pas toute de suite compris ce que c'était et ce que cela faisait là. La faisant roulé sur ses paumes, la tâtant du bout des doigts, tout en réfléchissant à comment elle aurait pu arriver là. La portant à son nez pour en sentir les effluves, il avait compris.

_Inferno Agere_

Une plante démoniaque capable, certaine nuit ou la lune est au trois quart, de faire perdre toute inhibition à un être comme Sébastian. Toute maitrise, toute conscience de ses actes était annihilé au profit d'instincts primaires ainsi libérés. Il n'était plus alors qu'une bête capable d'absolument tout. Et quelqu'un avait placé ces graines un peu partout dans la chambre du maitre. Le temps d'une nuit les plantes avaient poussé sous l'impulsions des rayons lunaires, puis quatre heures plus tard, elles s'étaient fanées. Disparaissant, au moment ou Sébastian pouvait enfin reprendre conscience.

Même le sceau du pacte n'avait pu contrer les effets de cette plante si particulière. Rien n'étant assez puissant pour brider des instincts démoniaques, le sceau et sa magie reposaient de façon évidente sur la raison et la volonté. Volonté d'agir et la réflexion pour se faire. Il maintenait une emprise sur les pensées du démon, l'obligeant à effectuer les autres de son maitre, tout en tenant une bride invisible autour de sa volonté de dévorer son âme. Le désir restait mais la volonté d'agir manquait. Hors, cette plante enlevait toute faculté de réflexion aux démons sous son emprise. Ils n'étaient plus qu'instinct et désir brute.

Mais il ne fallait pas penser que dévorer une âme sans avoir respecté un pacte était sans conséquence pour un démon… bien loin de là. Sans doute celui qui avait placé l'_infere_ le savait il aussi. Sébastian, s'il avait cédé, aurait passé les six siècles suivant dans les flammes ardentes de l'enfer à payer douloureusement son erreur. Six cents ans pouvait sembler peu pour un démon, mais les passer en torture et en souffrant de la faim qui bien entendu n'était pas assouvi durant ce temps était _très_ long. La plupart des démons ayant subi cette punition, en ressortait invariablement affaibli, chutant dans les classement démoniaque dans les plus bas niveaux.

Restait à savoir, qui avait fait une chose pareille. Il se devait d'enquêter. De rechercher les traces du passages d'un démon ou d'une quelconque créature surnaturelle car aucun humain d'aucune sorte n'aurait pu se procurer une telle chose. Même les démons en affaire avec les humains, se refusaient à les leur vendre, car c'était après tout donner une de leur faiblesse à leur proie. Bien sûr celle-ci ne jouait pas vraiment en leur faveur, mais un démon aime à tout contrôler, maitriser et c'est justement cette capacité que cette plante leur ôtait. La mention, de l'existence même de cette plante, était devenu une sorte de tabou inviolé.

Sébastian devait donc se mettre en quête d'un adversaire qui pouvait donc se révéler démoniaque et donc puissant. Cependant, il ne pouvait se résoudre à laisser son maitre. Même si Ciel refusait de le voir ou de le laisser l'approcher. La marque sur sa main s'était faite douloureuse, quand il avait tout de même tenter d'essayer. Pourtant ça n'avait aucune importance. La seule chose qui comptait, était que Ciel ne le regarderait plus jamais de la même façon. Cette relation très particulière qui s'était développé entre eux, ne serait plus jamais la même. Sébastian serra les dents se promettant d'arracher un à un tous les os du responsable.

Il paierait. Longtemps. Et dans une souffrance jamais égalé.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et Tanaka en sortit, l'air sombre et vint se poster à quelques pas derrière lui.

« Que s'est il passé Sébastian ?

_ Je n'en sais rien. Mais quand ce sera le cas… »

Sébastian serra la mâchoire et se détourna du vieil homme pour regarder par la fenêtre. La rage était clairement visible sur son visage. Tanaka se posta à ses côté, ses yeux dans le vague révélant douleur et tristesse. Son âge pour une voix marquait ses traits, creusait ses rides. Pourquoi le jeune maître devait-il autant souffrir ?

« Comment va-t-il ? Demanda brusquement Sébastian.

_ Il est fortement secoué. Et il- il ne veut absolument pas vous voir. »

Sébastian serra les dents, songeant que c'était lui que Bocchan appelait en tout temps. Lui dont il criait le nom même dans son sommeil au cœur de la nuit, pour qu'il lui apporte chaleur et protection. Et maintenant, il refuserait sans doute de ne serait-ce que de penser à son nom.

« Il a de nombreuses contusions et ecchymoses sur tout le corps, mais notamment sur le dos. Les… les lacérations sont très profondes… J'ai peur qu'il en ai des cicatrices. Mais ce qui m'inquiète le plus… »

Le majordome attendait, suspendu aux lèvres de l'humain qui semblait indécis. Encore un peu plus vieux, les yeux un peu trop brillant. Ce dernier pris une profonde inspiration, déglutit péniblement, avant de continuer.

« Ce qui m'inquiète est que bocchan, se trouvait inconfortable quand il s'est assis dans la baignoire. »

Sébastian pencha légèrement la tête, ses yeux montrant son léger agacement face à ces propos si anglais. Ambigus, politiquement correctes, masquant la vérité tout en la dévoilant. Cette subtilité qu'il appréciait assez en général, lui portait actuellement sur les nerf. Car il ne comprenait pas le problème cité par le vieux majordome. Mal à l'aise dans la baignoire et alors ? Puis devant l'air gêné du vieil homme, il comprit. Et pâlit, si ce fut vraiment possible.

« Il a bien entendu refusé que je le soigne à cet endroit. »

Jamais Sébastian n'avait eu honte de ses actions. Jamais il ne s'était remis en question. Jamais il n'avait douté de lui-même, ou éprouvé une quelconque émotion négative contre lui-même. S'il avait été homme on aurait dit quelque chose comme « en paix en son âme et conscience ». Cependant, peut être cela avait-il avoir avec le fait, qu'il ne possédait ni l'une ni l'autre. Mais en cette minute, il se dégoutait au point que si sa vengeance n'était pas à accomplir, et que son lien par le pacte n'était pas actif, il se serait sauvé en courant. Un goût de bile empli sa bouche.

Sa haine se fit sans limite.

_**SebxCiel**_

Ils étaient enfin face à face. Après trois longs jours de séparation, ils étaient enfin face à face. Ciel ne le regardait pas. Assis derrière son énorme bureau qui le faisait toujours semblé plus jeune encore, il était pâle et crispé. Ciel avait déjà quatorze ans, presque quinze mais semblait toujours aussi fragile. Impression que l'on perdait au moment où l'on croisait son regard. Froid, méprisant, arrogant, et affichant une vieillesse, une sagesse, une lassitude que seul ceux qui ont trop vécu ou trop vu peuvent posséder.

Aujourd'hui, il n'y avait rien de tout cela dans ses yeux. Sébastian l'avait vu hésiter à retenir Tanaka dans la pièce pendant qu'ils discuteraient. Mais il devait parler de chose que l'homme ne pouvait entendre. Alors Ciel l'avait laissé s'en aller, sous l'œil inquisiteur de Sébastian. En temps normale une telle attitude, l'aurait fait rire. Il se serait délecté de la peur de l'humain, il aurait fait une remarque désobligeante à son jeune maître, en arborant ce sourire qu'il détestait tant. Mais plus maintenant. Pas quand il avait donné raison à la peur qui brillait dans ses yeux.

Dès que la porte avait claqué sur le vieux majordome, Sébastian avait posé genou à terre refaisant serrement d'allégeance au comte. Mais ce dernier n'avait pas ouvert la bouche. Ni même tourné ses yeux vers lui. Sébastian resta le genou posé au sol, la main sur le cœur, sans bouger durant de longues minutes pendant lequel le silence s'éternisait. Mais il ne pouvait rien y changer, il le savait : c'était à Ciel d'engager la conversation, si conversation il y avait. Lui n'avait plus droit à la parole. De plus, il y avait de forte chance pour qu'il effraye son maître ainsi.

« Je pourrais en invoquant le pacte, te renvoyer directement en enfer. Je pourrais briser ce lien, et te faire payer pour ces souffrances.

_ En effet, jeune maître. »

Bien sûr, Sébastien y avait pensé. Le pacte jouait en grande partie sur la sécurité qu'il était censé assurer à son maitre. Pourtant, non seulement ce dernier avait été blessé, mais en plus par sa propre main. En langage juridique on appelait ça un motif de rupture de contrat. Et si cela arrivait, non seulement il perdrait tout droit sur l'âme de son maitre mais en plus, il retournerait en enfer y subir de nombreux et douloureux supplice. Les contrats étaient toujours rédigé à l'avantage du démon, ainsi il n'était pas toléré que leurs actions entrainent ce genre de rupture.

« Pourquoi ? »

Oui, pourquoi ?

Qui avait intérêt à une telle chose ? Était-ce seulement pour faire souffrir le comte ? Mais c'était forcément quelqu'un qui savait que lui était un diable de majordome. Sébastien avait déjà dressé une petite liste de ceux qui savaient et ceux qui devaient se douter, pour la croiser avec ceux qui en voudrait au comte. Mais peut être que ce n'était pas lui qui était visé.

Après tout si le comte décidait de le renvoyer, il payerai cher le prix de cette petite blague. Six cent ans de souffrance dans les flammes éternelles de l'enfer. Il avait déjà commencé sa propre liste d'ennemi. Mais ayant vécu si longtemps, il s'était rendu compte que la liste était d'une longueur assez conséquente. Et puis elle nécessitait une mise à jour, il était certain que certaines personnes s'y trouvant étaient déjà mortes.

« La question est simple Sébastien ! S'énerva le comte, retrouvant un peu de cette attitude hautaine.

_ Il est vrai que la question l'est, mais la réponse, elle, est nettement plus compliquée.

_ Explique-toi.

_ Pour ce faire, j'aurais besoin de temps, maitre.

_ De temps ? Que veux tu dire ? Une heure ou deux ? » Demanda Ciel dans l'incompréhension. Son explication pouvait-elle être si longue ?

_ « Non, bocchan-

_ Ne m'appel plus ainsi ! Hurla littéralement le comte. »

Les yeux du majordome s'écarquillèrent pendant une bonne seconde, trop surpris par cet éclat pour faire autre chose. Il releva également la tête pour voir que Ciel le regardait enfin, dardant sur lui un regard empli de haine. Debout derrière son meuble imposant, il le dominait de toute sa taille et son arrogance, l'œil brillant de colère et de désir de vengeance. Et Sébastian en eut un réel frisson d'excitation.

Trois jours. Trois jours et quelques minutes dans ce bureau avait suffit pour que l'enfant se redresse. Pour que sa tête soit de nouveau haute. Pour que sa fierté blessée se dresse devant lui comme un rempart. Pour que le mépris reprenne sa place dans cette prunelle bleuté. Pour que la haine se développe en une aura écrasante. Pour que la peur ne se fonde en un désir de vengeance.

Bien sûr, la peur n'avait pas totalement disparut. Sinon, cet éclat n'aurait jamais eu lieu. Une telle perte de contrôle était indigne de Ciel Phantomhive. Mais elle ne demandait qu'à être remplacé par autre chose. Et Sébastian savait que même si son maître avait été changé par cet évènement, il ne se laisserait pourtant pas abattre. Il relèverait la tête comme il l'avait toujours fait. Comme il l'avait fait quatre ans plus tôt. Il lui faudrait sans doute du temps pour soigner ses blessures mais il y parviendrait. Son maitre avait toujours été si surprenant. Sébastian était prêt à l'aider à guérir.

Quoi de mieux pour penser des plaies, que le sang de son ennemi ?

Mais pour l'instant, l'aura de pouvoir et l'ordre donné n'acceptait aucun refus de sa part. Et baissant de nouveau la tête dans une fausse attitude soumise, il répondit :

_« Yes, my lord. »_

_**À suivre…**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**Kuroshitsuji**_

_**Genre**** : Romance/Angst**_

_**Rating**** : M **_

_**Mention de violence et shota (relation entre un jeune garçon (Ciel âgé de 15ans dans cette fic) et un adulte)**_

_**Couple**** : SebastianXCiel**_

_**_**Résumé**** : **Sébastian s'éveille seul, sans souvenir des derniers évènements pourtant gravissime. Les actes, même non-voulus, ont toujours une portée. Le pardon est loin d'être une chose facile à donner. Une confiance trahi peut ne plus jamais être redonné._**_

* * *

><p><em><strong><em>RAR<em>**_

_**bissenchi**__ : mdr ! Tu sentais le truc venir ? ^^ C'est vrai qu'il va falloir du temps avant qu'ils ne se réconcilient, surtout que cette plante ne font faire que des choses dont on a déjà envie... Mais chut ! J'espère que la suite te plaira, quant à savoir à qui on veut nuire et de qui on veut se débarrasser... Bientôt dans la suite ! XD Merci pour ta review._

_**celeste31**__ : Parfait alors ! C'est quand mm le but d'un prologue et savoir qu'il renpli son office me rempli de joie ! On m'a déjà dis : "Ton prologue était nul mais je me suis dis pourquoi pas continuer et je regrette pas" chose qui pourrait paraitre flatteuse mais enfin... c'est quant mm dure d'avaler cette pilule mm si la fin fait plaisir ^^ Par contre c'est pas une pierre, mais une plante ! Et non tu t'étais pas trompé, notre Sebby a dépassé les limites et commis l'impardonnable ! Qui a fait ça ? à découvrir ! Mais on le saura bientôt. S'en être remis ? Je suis pas sur qu'on puisse dire ça mais il est sur le chemin. Merci pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira._

_**Ttp **__: Contente que mon style et l'histoire te plaise ! C'est très rare ? Me voilà flattée ! ^o^ Plus sérieusement merci pour ta review._

_**Alisea **__: Merci pour ta review._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pour Loveyuya :<br>**_

_**Chapitre 2**_

_**Un majordome en chasse**_

* * *

><p><em>« Pour ce faire, j'aurais besoin de temps.<em>

__ De temps ? Que veux-tu dire ? Une heure ou deux ? » Demanda Ciel dans l'incompréhension. Son explication pouvait-elle être si longue ?_

__ « Non, bocchan-_

__ Ne m'appel plus ainsi ! Hurla littéralement le comte. »_

__ Yes, my Lord. »_

Ciel n'arrivait toujours pas à croire à ce qui s'était passé. Sébastian… Sébastian avait… Sébastian l'avait… Il serra les poings repoussant difficilement les souvenirs de ce qui s'était passé ce soir là. Pourtant, tout était si clair dans sa tête. Il revoyait parfaitement son majordome le border dans son lit avec cet air railleur si énervant, pour ensuite se diriger vers la porte de son pas lent mais gracieux, presque félin. Puis brusquement, alors qu'il allait passer le seuil, il s'était figé.

Ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait, Ciel s'était redressé sur ses larges oreillers et l'avait appelé. Une fois, puis deux. C'est à ce moment là, que Sébastian s'était retourné. Ses yeux grands ouverts, d'une couleur rougeoyante dans les ténèbres de la pièce. Le démon avait eu un sourire. Un fin sourire de limier, de chasseur qui renifle sa proie. Un sourire malsain qui ressemblait à ceux que le démon arborait d'habitude, tout en étant totalement différent. Indubitablement plus pervers et effrayant. Et puis, sans qu'une seule parole ne soit échangée, sans même qu'un mouvement ne soit esquissé, les bougies du candélabre qu'il avait en main s'étaient éteintes.

Le comte de Phantomhive se leva faisant les cent pas dans son bureau, tentant désespérément de Chasser les images de cette nuit d'effroi. Le rire de Sébastian, totalement dément résonnait encore à ses oreilles. Sa voix grave et basse qui faisait trembler son corps, en répétant inlassablement et sur différent ton ce mot : _bocchan_.

Pris d'un accès de rage, le comte jeta tout ce qui se trouvait sur son bureau. La rage au cœur, l'envie de convoquer son majordome et de le battre comme plâtre se faisant présente. L'acte inutile, ne le soulagerait même pas, cela il en était certain. Mais il avait l'envie de lui renvoyer au visage cette douleur qu'il avait subie et qu'il subissait encore. Il avait eu si mal cette nuit là. Et pas seulement physiquement. Non, c'était beaucoup plus profond. La confiance qu'il avait dans le genre humain s'était depuis longtemps envolée, consumé dans les flammes qui avaient autrefois dévoré son manoir.

Mais le pacte l'unissant à Sébastian était pour lui inattaquable. Indéfectible. Et ce jusque jour où Sébastian pourrait réclamer son dû. Dévorer son âme. Ce n'était pas tant la confiance qu'il avait dans ce démon - cela aurait été une hérésie - que la confiance qu'il avait dans ce lien qui les unissait. En cette magie puissante et ancienne régissant leur relation. Et pourtant Sébastian avait franchit la ligne. Briser le lien. Souiller le pacte.

C'était encore même plus que ça… Car même s'il ne se le l'avouait pas il s'était attaché à Sébastian. Vraiment. Beaucoup. Son seul appuie stable dans cette vie souillé par le vice et le mensonge. La chaleur qui l'entourait quand au cœur de l'abysse nocturne, il était secoué par ses cauchemars. La présence rassurante au cours de ces jours si semblables, où la monotonie et l'ennui semblait vouloir l'engloutir. Son adversaire et son allié toujours présent à ses côtés, avec ce sourire narquois qui lui donnait tant d'envies meurtrières.

Mais il l'avait trahi. Exactement comme les autres. Sans doute d'une façon pire encore. Et c'était si douloureux de penser que la seule personne -ou plutôt le seul être qu'il avait cru toujours être de son côté, l'avait trahi de cette ignoble façon.

Ciel inspira profondément, chassant les larmes qui cherchaient à envahir ses yeux. Il s'était promis de ne plus jamais se laisser aller ainsi, pourtant il l'avait fait l'autre nuit ainsi que le matin qui avait suivi. Les larmes avaient franchies ses paupières et des sanglots douloureux l'avaient agité d'une façon véritablement humiliante. Il se dégoutait déjà bien assez pour ce manque de rigueur. Ces faiblesses. Il était hors de question d'ne rajouter.

Se postant à la fenêtre, il repensa à Sébastian, ainsi qu'à la question qu'il lui avait posé. Pourquoi ? À cette question, son majordome lui avait demandé du temps, et si sur l'instant il n'avait pas compris, l'homme s'était expliqué.

_« Quand je parle de temps, je parle d'au moins une semaine._

__ Une semaine ? Fit Ciel dubitatif._

__ Oui, durant cette durée je quitterais le manoir._

__ Pour te rendre où ? Pour y faire quoi ? Me caches-tu quelque chose, Sébastian ?_

__ Oui, jeune maître. »_

_Sébastian baissa la tête sans donner plus d'explication. Et Ciel resta figé. Apparemment, Sébastian lui cachait quelque chose, mais ne souhaitait pas en parler. Devait-il tenter de le savoir quant même ? Mais le démon était si doué dans l'art de jouer sur les mots, de les détourner, de les enjoliver. S'il avait décidé de ne rien lui dire, Ciel pressentait déjà que ce serait une perte de temps et d'énergie d'essayé de savoir. Pourtant il demanda une chose._

_« Ce que tu me cache. Est-ce en rapport avec… les derniers évènements ?_

__ Oui, jeune maitre._

__ Bien, répondit Ciel après un instant de silence et de réflexion. Alors tu as une semaine. Si dans une semaine, jour pour jour, tu ne reviens pas avec une réponse satisfaisante Sébastian, je romprais notre contrat. »_

_La seule réaction de Sébastian fut le raidissement de son corps. Mais il se reprit vite et retentit dans la pièce le traditionnel « _Yes, my lord _» avant qu'il ne disparaisse._

Deux longues journées s'étaient écoulées depuis son départ, et Ciel se sentait incroyablement perdu. Il éprouvait du soulagement face à cet éloignement, mais aussi de la peur, car jamais Sébastian ne l'avait quitté depuis son retour. Ses sentiments étaient confus et douloureux. Il voulait Sébastian près de lui, tout en ne voulant plus le revoir. Sa présence toujours à ses côtés, tout en ne le voulant jamais plus près de lui.

Tellement paradoxale.

Cherchant à stopper ce flot de penser qui paraissait prêtes à le noyer, il s'installa à son bureau après avoir rangé son désordre, pour y effectuer le travail administratif ayant déjà pris du retard. C'était là une bien heureuse distraction face à ses pensées qui ne l'amenaient à rien, ainsi qu'à son corps encore douloureux. Cependant, moins d'un quart d'heure plus tard, alors qu'il prenait enfin un certain rythme, on frappa à la porte. Le vieux Tanaka entra avec toute sa distinction. Ciel s'étonnait de la façon rapide et efficace, dont il avait repris son ancien rôle avec une certaine facilité. Comme s'il n'avait jamais vraiment arrêté.

Mais Tanaka avait toujours été un être complexe et secret.

« Mr le comte, nous avons un visiteur à la porte.

_ Je t'ai dis que je ne voulais voir personne. »

Ciel n'avait autorisé aucune visite depuis l'incident. Tous ses rendez-vous professionnels ou non, s'étaient vu décalés ou purement annulés pour les moins importants et toute nouvelle demande était automatiquement refusée ou décalé avec la mention type : ultérieurement. Tanaka le savait. Alors pourquoi lui annonçait-il cela ?

« Je sais bien, monsieur. Mais c'est Mlle Elizabeth, et elle se montre fort insistante. Je l'ai déjà renvoyé chez elle par deux fois, je doute qu'elle s'incline encore. Elle a l'air véritablement déterminé à vous voir. »

Voilà bien la dernière personne qu'il avait envie de voir. Elizabeth. Il ne se sentait pas d'humeur à écouter son babillage futile et incessant. Son affection pour sa cousine était forte, mais il doutait d'être capable de se montrer aimable et courtois dans ces circonstances. Pourtant, il savait qu'il n'avait plus le choix, car têtue comme elle l'était, il était impensable qu'elle s'en aille sans l'avoir vu. Du calme, c'est tout ce qu'il demandait, et il semblerait que cela lui soit refusé. De plus, les marques sur son visage n'avaient pas disparu. Tout juste, avaient elles pâlies au cours des derniers jours. Et Elisabeth ne manquerait pas de lui poser des questions à ce sujet. Et il lui faudrait encore lui mentir.

Ciel retint un soupir las.

« Bien. Faites la installer dans le petit salon des invités, et faite lui savoir que notre entrevu n'excédera pas une heure. Servez le thé, j'arriverais dans une minute.

_ Ce sera fait, monsieur. »

Le vieux majordome quitta la pièce et Ciel se relâcha, poussant enfin le soupir qu'il avait retenu.

Que pouvait bien faire Sébastian ?

_**SebxCiel**_

Sébastian essuya ses habits en sortant de chez Undertaker, y enlevant une toile d'araignée au passage. Il était passé voir l'homme pour savoir s'il avait noté l'arrivé de forces maléfiques dans la ville dernièrement. Malheureusement, le croquemort n'avait été d'aucune utilité. Il n'avait rien vu, ni entendu qui puisse étayer quelque chose dans ce sens. Il s'était plutôt montré curieux de ne pas voir le jeune Comte à ses côtés, mais la réponse sèche de Sébastian l'invitant à se mêler de ses affaires l'avait fait terre. Bien que cela n'ai pas fait disparaitre son sourire moqueur, comme s'il possédait déjà la réponse au pourquoi, quant à l'absence du garçon à ses côtés.

Le démon s'était abstenu de rétorquer.

Il avait deux autres contacts à aller voir, en espérant qu'ils aient noté quelque chose. Si ce n'était pas le cas, il serait obligé de parcourir Londres en quête de l'odeur spécifique de souffre que seul les démons possédaient. Et il n'aimait pas cette dernière hypothèse qui le laissait ne compter que sur la chance de trouver une piste, qui pouvait très bien ne mener à rien au final. Si seulement il pouvait être conforté dans son idée que ce fut un démon…

Le matin même ayant suivit le drame, il avait effectué cette vérification autour du manoir. Il avait pensé pouvoir retrouver les effluves laissés par leur visiteur. Après tout, il avait bien fallu qu'il pénètre le manoir et la chambre du maître pour y déposer ces graines. Mais ses recherches étaient resté vaines, il n'y avait rien autour du manoir. Et s'il en restait quelque chose, les effluves devait être trop faible et étaient masqué par sa propre présence.

Il avait aussi interrogé les domestiques. Ceux-ci n'avait pas apprécié d'être réveillé aux aurors mais avait vite compris que c'était important en voyant la tenue débraillé de Sébastian. Le majordome n'avait pas pris soin d'arranger sa tenue trop empressé dans son enquête. Car il le savait : plus il perdait du temps, et plus la piste refroidissait. C'était une chose que son maître répétait toujours.

Réunis dans la cuisine, il leur avait demandé s'il y avait eu un visiteur durant leur absence au comte et à lui. Ils répondirent tous par la négative. Mais Sébastian insista, précisant que cette personne n'était peut être pas la forcément dans le but de voir le comte. L'important était de savoir si une personne étrangère au manoir était entrée. Meilin finit par répondre qu'un vendeur en porte à porte avait sonné à l'entré. Elle l'avait éconduit mais qu'avant ça, elle lui avait offert un verre d'eau.

Il n'était pas resté à l'intérieur plus d'une demi-heure, peut être moins de vingt minutes. Elle ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux ou alors moins de cinq minute, donc pas assez pour qu'il fasse quoi que ce soit sans qu'elle le voit. Sébastian n'avait bien évidemment pas la même opinion. Un démon quel qu'il soit aurait assez de temps pour se rendre dans la chambre du maitre y déposer les graines puis rejoindre Meilin, le temps qu'elle monte sur un escabeau pour prendre un verre propre et le remplisse d'eau. Bien sûr, à condition de savoir déjà où se trouvait la chambre du maître.

La description de la femme de chambre avait été plus qu'approximative. La seule chose dont elle se révélait sûr avait été que ce fut un homme. Et aussi qu'il avait un chapeau ainsi que de grandes lunettes rondes à monture bordeaux. Il n'irait pas bien loin avec ça.

Sébastian soupira en secouant la tête, accélérant l'allure.

« Sebby-chan ! »

Le cri résonna dans le sombre quartier de Londres, lui donnant envie d'agir puérilement en se bouchant les oreilles. Sébastian évita adroitement la masse rouge qui avait tenté de se jeter sur lui, et se retourna pour faire face à Grell Sutcliff. Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de cela en plus du reste, songea-t-il avec lassitude. Le mépris qu'il mit dans son regard ne suffit pas à calmer les ardeurs du shinigami, qui lui sourit avec chaleur.

« Sebby-chou que fais-tu là, amour ? »

Il jeta de petits coups d'œil furtifs, et Sébastian put voir son sourire s'élargir, dévoilant ses dents d'un blanc éclatant.

« Et sans le minus en plus ! Nooooon ! Est-ce que tu te serais enfin décidé à largué ce boulet ? Oh Sebby-chéri, nous serons si heureux ensemble ! »

Les cris suraigus de Grell lui vrillaient les tympans et le fait qu'il parle de Ciel -surtout de cette façon- ne faisait que mettre un peu plus ses nerfs à vif. Sébastian lutta contre l'envie d'encastré l'homme dans un mur. Il s'apprêtait à le mettre vertement à sa place, quand il se rendit compte que sans doute, le shinigami possédait ses réponses. Il évita une nouvelle tentative du roux de l'agrippé, avant de s'adresser à lui.

« J'ai des questions à te poser, Grell Sutcliff.

_ Oui ! C'est oui, Sébastian ! Je veux t'épouser ! »

À bout de patience face à ces bêtises, le démon le saisit au col et céda à une partie de ses envies, en lui faisant durement heurter le mur de la ruelle. Il se retint néanmoins de lui envoyer le coup de poing qu'il rêvait littéralement, de lui donner.

« Oh oui, Sebby ! Abuse de moi !

_ Silence, Grell Sutcliff ! »

C'était sans doute dû au ton mordant à la limite du grognement animal, ou encore à la brillance de sang inhabituellement vive de ses yeux ou peut être même à ces crocs maintenant visible, en tout cas, Grell se calma tout de suite, arborant un air plus sérieux. Il avait tout à fait conscience que si le démon ne pouvait le tuer, Sébastian pouvait le torturer de la façon la plus douloureuse possible. Et ayant l'éternité devant eux, les jeux du démon pouvaient durer fort longtemps.

« Sais-tu s'il y a d'autres démons récemment arrivés dans cette ville ?

_ D'autre… ? Oh, fit-il la bouche en cœur avant de sourire. Peut être ai-je l'information que tu souhaite, Sébastian. Mais qu'aurais-je en retour ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix suave. »

Sébastian grogna mais le relâcha, tout en reculant d'un pas. Il sentait déjà venir les regrets.

_**À suivre…**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Merci pour vos review et à dans deux semaines ^^<br>**_


	4. Chapter 3

_**Kuroshitsuji**_

_**Genre**** : Romance/Angst**_

_**Rating**** : M **_

_**Mention de violence et shota (relation entre un jeune garçon (Ciel âgé de 15ans dans cette fic) et un adulte)**_

_**Couple**** : SebastianXCiel**_

_**_**Résumé**** : **Sébastian s'éveille seul, sans souvenir des derniers évènements pourtant gravissime. Les actes, même non-voulus, ont toujours une portée. Le pardon est loin d'être une chose facile à donner. Une confiance trahi peut ne plus jamais être redonné._**_

_**_Note : _**_Désolé pour le léger retard puisque j'étais censée poster mercredi.__ Mais les réponses aux reviews en plus de la fatigue de la semaine... bref le chapitre est là alors bonne lecture !_**_  
><em>**_

* * *

><p><em><strong><em>RAR :<br>_**_

_**_Sekiryou Madhatter : _**_Contente de voir que cela te plait fait que le soucis vienne des Enfer et que cela touche plus à Sébastian qu'à Ciel est assez différent c'est vrai. Les trois quart du temps les gens en ont après Ciel, mais pourquoi Sébastien ne pourrait pas avoir ses propres ennemis ? ^^ C'est vrai que l'intrigue est posée mais ce n'est que le début. J'espère que cette chasse ne va pas trop te décevoir et que tu y trouvera ton compte ^^ Tu as bien cerné le sujet. C'est justement cette quête de regagner ce qui est perdu qui est le fond de l'histoire, le "fondamental" on dira, comme dis dans le résumé. Le reste n'est que fioriture pour l'instant, mm si tout cela prends bcp plus de place en ce moment. Merci pour ta review et à bientôt !__

__** Bissenshi** : Et oui, Sébby-chou a été manipulé, mais est ce qu'il ne ferait vraiment pas ça dans des conditions dîtes normales ? On va dire qu'il n'utiliserait pas la même technique hein... XD C'est sur que maintenant il a besoin de preuve, et de regagner la confiance perdue et ça ce sera pas facile. Regretter sincèrement ? Honnêtement je ne sais pas. Je n'irais pas jusque là. Sébastian ne se culpabilise pas vraiment au final, il s'inquiète plutôt pour l'avenir. Bien sûr il y a eu un moment ou tout cela lui a peser, il n'aime pas vraiment voir son maitre souffrir. Mais parler de remords... faut pas oublier que c'est un démon. Reconnaitre qu'il est amoureux ? Alors là ! C'est un problème de taille quand on ne reconnait mm pas qu'on a des sentiments... mdr ! Merci pour ta review. __  
><em>**_  
>Celeste31 :<em>**_ 13 ans ?Il en a presque 15 dans ma fic, Ciel ! ^^ Ben nan, c'est pas facile, on a beau essayé de prendre la chose avec froideur et distance, c'est difficile et douloureux. Ben, je sais pas si c'est possible dans le manga mais ça l'est dans ma fic :) "Sebas-chan" ? Honnêtement j'arrivais pas à me rappeler alors j'ai fait comme ça, mais je te promets que si Grell revient ce sera ça ! Mdr, le coup du mariage m'a fait marrer rien qu'en l'écrivant et je voyais trop Grell le sortir .Pour la demande... on en reparlera aps ok ? Je en veux rien gacher ^^ Nan, mais Grell tient à la vie ! Il mentirait pas à son Sebby-d'amour ! XD Et merci pour ta review.__  
><em>**_  
><em>**_

* * *

><p><em>Pour Loveyuya<strong><br>**_

_**Chapitre 3**_

_**Majordome en colère**_

* * *

><p>C'est un Sébastian excédé qui rôdait aux abords ouest de Londres et cela depuis deux jours. C'est là que Grell lui avait dis que de nombreux corps avaient été retrouvés récemment. Il s'était étonné qu'au nombre de cadavres, son maître n'ai pas été averti, surtout au caractère inhabituel des morts. Aucune blessure, aucune trace d'empoisonnement et d'après les dire de Grell aucune chance que cela soit des morts naturelles. Mais on n'avait pas vraiment inquiété les autorités pour l'instant, car il s'agissait en grande partie de prostitué, de sans-abri, ou d'ivrogne qui ne manqueraient à personne. Or il fallait signaler les meurtres et les disparitions pour que la police s'en préoccupe.<p>

Sébastian secoua la tête, voulant chasser de son esprit ce que Grell lui avait demandé de faire en échange de cette information cruciale. Cruciale car vérifié. Le shinigami était sûr de la présence du démon dans ce coin, pour l'avoir entraperçu rapidement lui-même une nuit, il y a de cela une semaine. Une note de service avait même circulé dans le service des shinigami sur cette présence hostile et sur la nécessité d'y faire attention.

Se posant contre mur dans une ruelle sombre, son esprit vogua vers son jeune maître. Même s'il arrivait à prouver que les derniers évènements n'étaient pas de son fait, le comte lui pardonnerait-il ? En serait-il capable ? Ou verrait-il en cela une occasion de se débarrasser du pacte ? Peut être regrettait-il d'avoir promis son âme à un démon, et qu'il voyait là une occasion à ne pas manquer ?

Non, c'était impossible.

Si cela avait été le cas, Ciel ne lui aurait pas donné cette semaine de battement. Il aurait immédiatement rompu l'engagement, sans un regard en arrière en lui faisant sentir son erreur. De plus, le Comte de Phantomhive était bien le seul humain qu'il ait jamais rencontré, à n'avoir jamais douté. Toujours figé dans cette droiture et cet orgueil. Englué dans cette fierté blessée et ses sentiments piétinés. Le lord était droit et fier, autant qu'il était fragile et faible.

Fragilité mentale qui ressortait par les nuits d'orage ou ses peurs enfantines ressortaient décuplés. Fragilité compensé par cette force morale qui faisait que son esprit était retord et lui donnait cette volonté implacable. Faiblesse physique, le rendant aisément dominable mais compensé par son intelligence au dessus de la moyenne, qui lui permettait de mener ses enquêtes comme _chien de garde de la reine_, tout en menant son entreprise d'une main de maitre.

Mais cela était à double tranchant, car pour exactement toutes les raisons citées, Ciel pouvait refuser de lui pardonner. Sa fierté heurtée ne le lui permettant pas. Même en sachant que ce n'était pas sa faute, il avait déjà par trop été trahi durant sa courte vie. Un cœur meurtri par de multiples et pénibles assauts à nouveau éventré, ne lui octroierait plus sa confiance. Son émotivité sous jacente pouvait le pousser à lui tourner dos, par peur de nouvelle trahison. Sébastian senti quelque chose se tordre en lui, laissant une sensation désagréable.

Il ne voulait pas que Ciel s'éloigne de lui. Il ne voulait pas le perdre. Autant son âme, que lui-même. Ce dégoût et cette peur dans ces yeux, il ne les supporterait pas, comme il ne supporterait pas que Ciel soit à un autre que lui. C'est sans difficulté qu'il imaginait la joie malsaine de Claude, à savoir que le comte était libre de tout engagement. Non. Si Ciel décidait de rompre le pacte, il le tuerait avant d'être dévoré par les flammes de l'enfer.

À défaut d'avoir son âme, il prendrait sa vie.

Sébastian s'accroupit en songeant que même en donnant son pardon, le maitre n'oublierait certainement pas. Il y aurait toujours cette étincelle de peur dans son regard. Ce petit quelque chose dans leur relation ne serait jamais plus le même. Quelque chose se serra à nouveau en Sébastian, et il sentit quelque chose se rependre en lui, provoquant son incompréhension. C'était acre et amer. Jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne que c'était de la tristesse et de l'appréhension.

Le majordome s'en étonna n'ayant jamais au cours des siècles ressenti autant de sensations différentes… de sentiments. C'était étrange et déplaisant. Il ne devrait pourtant pas se soucier à ce point du ressenti du maitre. Il ne devrait en cas de pardon, ne voir que l'âme qu'il gouterait au terme du contrat. Pourtant, Sébastian n'y parvenait pas.

Il ne voulait vraiment pas perdre Ciel…

Son être perturbé comme jamais avant cela, le démon décida de remiser ces questions tout au fond de son esprit. Tout comme toutes ces choses qui le traversaient presque douloureusement. Il avait une mission et une durée limité pour la réaliser. Une chasse à effectuer. C'est sur cela qu'il décida de se focaliser, recommençant à arpenter les rues désertes de Londres.

_**SebxCiel**_

Sa présence ici était déplacée. Le peu de temps dont il disposait avait déjà été en grande partie dépensé, en perdre plus ici était une erreur. C'est-ce qu'il ne cessait de se répéter, mais il était pourtant bien là. Il avait cherché dans toute la ville ces derniers jours, il ne lui restait plus que vingt-quatre heures. Pourtant, il n'avait pu se résoudre à ne pas venir. Profiter du peu de temps qu'il lui restait… le voir encore. Juste un peu.

Il avait pu repousser les questions qui assaillaient son être, mais pas le désir qui l'étreignait.

Sébastian observa Ciel dormir emmitouflé dans ses draps, semblant encore plus jeune et plus fragile que d'habitude. Ses long cils noirs ombraient doucement ses joues si pâle à l'aspect velouté, sa respiration régulière et légère gardait entrouverte ses lèvres couleur pêche et ses cheveux bleuté formait sur l'oreiller une petite auréole. Ciel semblait apaisé dans son sommeil. Sébastian s'était posté dans l'encadrement extérieur de la fenêtre et observait son jeune maitre avec attention, redessinant des yeux chaque contour de son visage.

Le comte remua légèrement et d'un mouvement souple, il sauta au sol, atterrissant sans problème sur ses pieds avant que le garçon n'ouvre les yeux. Il ne put donc le voir se frotter les paupières dans un geste assez enfantin, avant de rechercher dans la pièce, la présence qu'il avait ressenti jusqu'au plus profond de son sommeil. Il ne vit pas non plus la déception, puis la peine s'inscrire sur ses traits, vite remplacé par l'incompréhension.

Le démon passait les grilles se fustigeant pour ce moment de faiblesse, quand il la sentit. Cette odeur si caractéristique : du souffre. Un démon. Un démon se promenait non loin en toute impunité, car il n'avait même pas pris la peine de masquer quelque peu son odeur. Le culot de cet être était sans limite. Ou peut-être n'en avait-il pas eu le temps, songea brusquement Sébastian.

Trop rapidement pour être vu par l'œil humain, il partit au pas de course, parcourant la pelouse à grand pas, slalomant entre les arbres avec toute son agilité. Pendant les cinq minutes qui suivirent, il remonta la piste, ses yeux brillants comme des rubis dans l'obscurité du sous bois bordant le manoir. Les rayons de la pleine lune ne traversaient pas l'épais feuillage, mais sa vision n'en souffrit absolument pas. C'était surtout son odorat qui lui permettait de savoir qu'il approchait de plus en plus sa cible.

D'un mouvement brusque, il stoppa sa course et sauta sur le côté évitant adroitement un coup de masse d'arme. Il leva les yeux et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Sébastian fut surpris.

« Hello ! Comment dis-tu maintenant ? Sébastian, ne ? »

Un rire hystérique résonna dans la forêt faisant fuir les animaux nocturnes et s'envoler les oiseaux de nuit.

« Becker, souffla le majordome.

_ Et oui ! Es-tu heureux de me voir Sébastian ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix grave et sensuelle. »

Sautant de la branche sur laquelle il était debout, un jeune garçon possédant d'apparence une vingtaine d'année et à la longue et étonnante chevelure bleu cyan, atterrit doucement au sol. Sa peau pâle et laiteuse, semblait mise en évidence par la couleur parme de ses vêtements. Sans veste, il portait une chemise d'un blanc éclatant n'ayant rien à envier à celle de Sébastian, son veston et son pantalon était de ce violet si lumineux. Un pentacle inversé de la même couleur était dessiné sur sa pommette gauche. Ses yeux d'un bleu ciel, brillait de gaieté contenue.

Il ramassa l'énorme masse d'arme, qu'il avait précédemment envoyé sur le brun et lui fit un sourire. D'un geste de la main, il rétrécit l'arme encombrante, la réduisant efficacement à la taille d'un quelconque pendentif, avant que l'objet ne se fonde dans la chair tendre juste au dessous du poignet, prenant l'aspect d'un banal tatouage.

« Sébastian, cela faisait longtemps, dit-il doucement. »

Il fit la moue face au silence qui lui répondait, accentuant la fausse jeunesse de ses traits. Penchant la tête, il observa le visage de son vis-à-vis avec attention.

« N'as-tu donc rien à me dire ?

_ Que fais-tu ici ?

_ Ce n'est pas gentil, Sébastian. Que fais-tu des bonnes manières ?

_ Que fais-tu ici, Becker ? Reprit Sébastian nettement plus sèchement.

_ Je suis venu te chercher.

_ Me chercher ?

_ Bien sûr ! Ton contrat est fini, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as pris l'âme de ce ver de terre. Maintenant plus rien ne te retient ici. »

Sébastian resta saisis pendant une bonne minute bien qu'il ne le montra pas. Pourquoi Becker pensait-il qu'il avait pris l'âme de Ciel ? Pourquoi en avait-il l'air si sûr ? D'un coup, Sébastian se figea comprenant ce que cela impliquait. En un battement de cil, il fut sur le démon le tenant à la gorge écrasant son corps à l'apparence frêle contre un chêne massif, vieux mais sans doute bien moins qu'eux.

« Qu'as-tu fais ? Grogna-t-il entre ses crocs, la rage déformant ses traits. »

Becker ne sourirait plus, comprenant qu'il risquait de vivre ses derniers instants, en faisant l'idiot. Il referma une de ses mains sur le poignet de son vis-à-vis, espérant lui faire lâcher prise. Voyant le manque d'efficacité de l'action, il détacha sa masse d'une main, lui rendant rapidement sa forme originelle et l'envoya sur Sébastian. Ce dernier n'eut d'autre choix que de le lâcher pour éviter le coup.

« Pourrais-je savoir ce qui te prends Sébastian ? Demanda-t-il en se massant inutilement la gorge.

_ Pourquoi es tu si sûr que j'ai pris l'âme de mon maitre ? »

Le démon se figea et observa Sébastian. Il sembla réfléchir intensément, avant de plisser ses jolis yeux couleur ciel, de manière suspicieuse.

« Veux-tu dire que tu ne l'as pas fais ?

_ Es-tu responsable, Becker ? As-tu déposé ces graines chez mon maitre ? Demanda Sébastian sans répondre à sa question. »

Les démons s'observèrent le visage impassible, le corps tendu alors que leurs yeux rougeoyaient intensément. Plus de bleu trompeur pour les prunelles de Becker, l'heure n'était plus aux jeux. L'atmosphère se fit plus lourde, leurs auras négatives se développant autour d'eux entre les arbres, effrayant les créatures assez téméraires pour être resté jusqu'à présent. La tension grimpait peu à peu, de seconde en seconde tandis que chacun refusait de céder. Brusquement, le visage de Becker se fit plus haineux perdant sa froideur distante, révélant enfin ce qui se cachait sous le masque, qu'était ce joli minois.

« Il fallait bien te faire rentrer ! Tu perdais ton temps avec cette vile créature ! Cet humain ! Cracha-t-il avec mépris. Alors j'ai dû agir en conséquence. Nous somme l'un à l'autre Sébastian. L'un à l'autre ! Fit-il d'un air dément. »

Ils s'observèrent à nouveau alors que le silence retombait entre eux. Les yeux de Sébastian renvoyaient tout son mépris, alors que Becker contenait difficilement sa haine et sa rage. Sébastian l'avait abandonné si longtemps et alors qu'ils se retrouvaient, il le regardait comme s'il n'était rien. Il ne pouvait le supporter. Sébastian n'en avait pas le droit. Quand il songeait que tout cela n'était que pour ce misérable humain. Créature inutile et fragile au possible.

« Es tu si stupide ? Demanda calmement Sébastian. »

Becker serra simplement les poings en réponse.

« Ne connais tu pas la punition infligé à un démon brisant les conditions d'un contrat ? Sais tu que mon contrat repose sur la protection de mon maitre ? Et sais-tu encore quel est la punition infligé quand le démon dévore l'âme du contractant avant d'avoir rempli son dû ? »

Sébastian se tut observant simplement les traits crispés de Becker.

« J'ignorais que votre accord reposait sur sa protection.

_ Mais tu savais que je passerais les six prochain siècles à endurer des souffrances aux enfers. »

Le silence se fit alors que Sébastian observait plus intensément encore l'autre démon.

« Serais-tu en colère contre moi, Becker ? M'en voudrais tu de ne pas vouloir passer l'éternité à tes côtés ?… Non, ce n'est pas ça, dit-il pensif. »

Sébastian fit quelque pas, cherchant ce qui lui avait échappé avant de finalement comprendre.

« Tu voulais que je sois punis. Et ainsi, affaibli. Vulnérable. Après tous ces siècles, tu aurais eu le temps d'évoluer de me rattraper dans ce classement démoniaque où moi j'aurais fini par chuter. Plus fort, plus puissant que moi…

_ Tu aurais eu besoin de moi ! J'aurais été ton soutien ! Hurla brusquement le jeune démon. Tu n'aurais pas eu le choix pour ta propre survie : tu aurais dû rester à mes côtés. Combien d'ennemis as-tu dans le royaume des ombres Sébastian, qui se seraient empressés de profiter de ta chute pour t'éliminer ?

_ Et tu aurais ainsi pu faire ce que tu souhaitais de moi. »

Les prunelles de Becker s'obscurcirent encore, prenant une couleur rouge carmin, presque sanguin. Il avait été tellement en colère de voir que Sébastian semblait si proche de cet humain. Tellement plus proche qu'il n'avait pu l'être de lui, à l'époque où ils parcouraient le monde ensemble semant chaos et désolation. Mais finalement, c'est lui qui avait vaincu. Lui était là, alors que l'autre n'était plus. Un sourire mauvais étira ses lèvres pâles.

Notant ce sourire satisfait, Sébastian n'hésita pas à briser à son tour le silence les entourant.

« Tu as échoué, dit-il finalement assez sèchement.

_ Qu- Quoi ? Fit Becker décontenancé.

_ Ne t'es tu pas demandé, si j'avais effectivement dévoré l'âme de mon maitre, pourquoi je n'étais pas déjà en enfer ?

_ J'y ai pensé, dit-il perturbé. Mais tu- peut-être à tu réussi à échapper aux flammes reprit-il avec plus d'aplomb.

_ Que tu es stupide, se plaignit légèrement Sébastian. Nul ne peut échapper aux flammes. »

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent, l'un dur et plus froid que la glace. L'autre interrogateur et perdu. Quoiqu'un brin de colère semblait y briller.

« Mon maître est en vie. Et je ne te suivrais nulle part, Becker.

_ Comment ? Demanda Becker à bout de souffle. L'_inferno_ aurait dû te pousser à assouvir tes instincts. Cette plante… tu aurais dû lui prendre son âme, continua-t-il dépité.

_ Je lui ai pris autre chose, de tout aussi agréable, répondit Sébastian mielleux. Mais il n'empêche que j'aurais préféré le faire en une autre occasion. Un sourire mauvais et un brin lubrique orna cette fois ses lèvres pâles. J'aurais aussi aimé en avoir plus de souvenir.

_ Tu-tu… Qu'as-tu fais ? Tu l'as touché ? De cette manière ? Non-tu-Mais… »

L'autre semblait anéanti par cette nouvelle. Incapable de traiter et d'accepter l'information. Sébastian profita immédiatement de la faille en se précipitant sur lui. Son poing heurta sa joue, avant que d'une reprise rapide, son pied ne le projette d'un coup violent entre les arbres.

Sébastian suivit son corps inerte dans l'intention de le frapper à nouveau, mais Becker se redressa rapidement et avec adresse s'enfonça de lui-même au milieu des arbres. Une chasse commença alors entre les deux démons, mais bientôt Sébastian dû s'incliner quand il se rendit compte que le jour pointait et qu'il avait perdu la trace de l'autre. Becker avait toujours été plus rapide que lui, bien qu'il soit le plus fort et le plus agile des deux. La rage au ventre, la colère grondant dans son cœur, Sébastian retourna à la propriété.

Mais au moins, il avait sa réponse. Il saurait quoi dire à son maître en espérant qu'il le garde à ses côtés.

_**À suivre…**_


	5. Chapter 4

_**Kuroshitsuji**_

_**Genre**** : Romance/Angst**_

_**Rating**** : M **_

_**Mention de violence et shota (relation entre un jeune garçon (Ciel âgé de 15ans dans cette fic) et un adulte)**_

_**Couple**** : SebastianXCiel**_

_**_**Résumé**** : **Sébastian s'éveille seul, sans souvenir des derniers évènements pourtant gravissime. Les actes, même non-voulus, ont toujours une portée. Le pardon est loin d'être une chose facile à donner. Une confiance trahi peut ne plus jamais être redonné._**_

_**_Note :_**_Ce chapitre est court je l'avoue, mais il est essentiellement basé sur l'affrontement/rencontre de Ciel et Sébastian. On connaitra enfin sa décision pour la suite, à savoir si Sébastian reste à ses côtés ou non. J'espère sincèrement que cela vous plaira.

_**Note 2**_ : Je ferais les réponse aux reviews un peu plus tard, ne vous en fait pas je ne vous oublie pas ^^

**Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>RAR<strong>

**Serkiryou Madhatter : **Contente que la chasse t'ai plu. Nan, tu ne veux pas savoir ce que Grell a demandé ! De toutes les façons je ne le dirais pas ! C'est plus amusant de vous laissé imaginer le pire. Je pense à mettre cette fameuse réponse jusque dans l'épilogue sous forme d'anecdote donc patience pour les plus curieux ! Jolie pirouette ? Le fait que ce soit Sébastian le visé ? C'est vrai qu'il reste un démon, on a beau dire il reste ce qu'il est et j'espère ne pas perdre cette notion en cours de route. J'aime bien ton expression : " les "sentiments" semblent se répandre en lui comme une eau sombre et trouble". En fait j'adore tu permets que je vole ? *_* Plus sérieusement, Ciel aura la partie la plus difficile étant donné ce qu'il a subit et on pourra justement voir dans ce chapitre sa décision final ! Le torturer ? Ciel pourrait s'il était vraiment conscient de ce pouvoir nouveau qu'il a sur Sébastian, mais s'en rendre compte ferait remonter trop de chose ne surface alors ça l'arrange d'être aveugle. S'il va lui faire payer ? Oh que oui, dans le chapitre qui suit celui que je poste aujourd'hui... mais tu verras ça. Merci pour ta superbe review, c'est toujours un plaisir d'y répondre. A bientôt.**  
>Celeste31 : <strong>Morte ? Que nenni ! Je suis là et je ne compte aller nulle part ailleurs ! ^^ C'est vrai que Sébastian prend conscience de certaine choses mais il a la tête dure le bougre. C'est vrai que Becker cumule un certain nombre de défaut, mais tu te rendras compte plus tard qu'il est moins stupide et moins aveugle qu'il n'y parait. Et oui ! On se l'arrache tous ! C'est dur Sebby-chou d'être tant aimé... Voilà la suite avec l'explication tant attendu. Merci pour ta review. À bientôt.**  
>Bissenchi :<strong> Merci pour ta review ! Voilà la suite tant attendu avec l'entretien entre Ciel et Sébastian. J'espère que ça te plaira. À bientôt.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 4<strong>_

_**Un majordome Déterminé**_

* * *

><p>Ciel jouait avec la graine se trouvant dans la paume de sa main, l'examinant avec attention. Il la faisait rouler inconscient du fait, que son majordome avait fait les même gestes, un peu plus d'une semaine auparavant. Il réfléchissait à tout ce que venait de lui raconté Sébastian qui se tenait devant lui, debout face à son imposant bureau. Et il ne savait pas exactement quel réaction adopter.<p>

Il avait préféré cette pièce pour leur rencontre. L'ancien cabinet de son père. Son bureau aujourd'hui. Elle lui rappelait d'agréable souvenir, mais surtout elle lui donnait toujours cette impression de contrôle, de maitrise sur tout les évènements. Une sensation diffuse de sécurité. Sans doute était-ce parce qu'il y réglait les problèmes de sa société. Problèmes qui étaient bien moindre, que la décision qu'il devrait prendre suite à ce que venait de lui raconter Sébastian.

Ciel se mit debout face à la fenêtre, pour profiter de la lumière du jour et examiner l'objet apporté par son majordome. Ainsi que pour digérer les informations qu'il venait de recevoir. Sans compter le fait, que cela lui permettait d'échapper à la vue de Sébastian, malgré le fait qu'il sentait son regard sanguin peser sur ses frêles épaules. Il ne se sentait pas vraiment prêt à l'affronter face à face, à défier son regard ardent. Même s'il savait qu'il devrait le faire tôt ou tard.

Il reprit la parole, brisant le silence qui s'était instauré, tout en se tournant vers le démon.

« Alors, il aurait disposé ces graines dans ma chambre ?

_ Oui, boc- master.

_ Comment se fait-il que tu ne l'ai pas senti avant ?

_ Pour plusieurs raisons. Déjà car Becker avait surement pris soin de masquer son odeur. Et même si en cherchant bien, j'aurais pu trouver une trace du passage d'un démon, tout le manoir étant imprégné de ma propre odeur, cela rendait la chose difficile, voir impossible. De plus, il s'est passé trois jours entre le moment de sa venue et celui de notre retour.

_ Donc… tu ne te contrôlais plus cette nuit là ? Demanda-t-il dans un murmure.

_ Non, jeune maitre. J'en garde très peu de souvenir. Juste quelques sensations assez flou.

_ Tu ne… tu ne t'en souviens pas ?

_ Comme je vous l'ai dis, tout est très flou. Mais pas vraiment en fait. »

Sébastian ne sut pas si c'était du soulagement, de la déception, de la contrariété ou autre chose qu'il lisait sur les traits du garçon. Que devait-il en penser ? Mais Ciel se reprit bien vite, son visage se faisant aussi lisse qu'un masque.

« Mais pourquoi aurait-il voulu que tu me fasse… ça ?

_ Ce n'était pas vraiment prévu. Ce qu'il voulait, c'était que je dévore votre âme, jeune maitre.

_ Je ne comprends pas. Si… si tu aurais dû… pourquoi as-tu… ? Demanda-t-il mal à l'aise et confus. »

Sébastian hésitait à lui donné une explication. Car lui-même n'en avait aucune. Ou en tout cas, pas d'acceptable. Pas une à énoncer à voix haute dans le bureau du jeune comte en cette matinée d'hiver. Mais alors pourquoi n'avait-il pas pris son âme ? N'était-ce pas ce qu'il désirait le plus au monde ? Alors pourquoi avoir _fait ça_ ? Pourquoi avoir _pris ça _? Ou peut être que l'âme n'était pas tout ? Folle hypothèse pour un démon. Véritable hérésie. Pourtant…

« Il n'avait pas prévu que je désire plus que votre âme, jeune maitre.

_ Mon corps ? Fit Ciel peu crédule. »

Sébastian lui répétait bien assez souvent qu'une enveloppe de chair surtout humaine, ne valait rien. Fragile, inutile, et souvent peu en phase avec l'âme. La plus belle des personnes pouvant cacher la plus hideuse des âmes et inversement. L'apparence même de Sébastian n'était qu'une illusion qui bernait les humains crédules et avides, qui se livraient en toute inconscience au démon. Le corps était donc sans importance., carapace souvent trompeuse et faible. Mais Sébastian brisa brutalement sa réflexion d'un mot.

« Tout.

_ Comment ? Demanda Ciel reprenant brutalement pied et ne comprenant pas ce que disait son majordome.

_ _Je désire tout de vous, jeune maitre_. »

Sébastian avait parlé d'une voix grave, profonde. À l'allure presque sensuelle, subtilement dangereuse. Il leva ses prunelles écarlates étrangement scintillantes, vers son maitre qui en frissonna. Ainsi le démon le voulait tout entier, âme, corps, cœur ? Non, la dernière partie était sans importance. À moins que le démon n'y voit là une manière divertissante de passer le temps, en le manipulant et en jouant avec lui, comme il savait si bien le faire. L'idée prenait alors une consistance nouvelle connaissant le personnage.

Mais Ciel ne savait pas quoi penser de cette révélation. Car cette plante ne faisait que libérer les désirs réprimés. Ainsi Sébastian le désirait ? Il avait envie de lui faire toutes ces choses aux naturels ? Sans l'influence spéciale de cette plante ? Espérait-il recommencer ? Non. En tout cas pas comme ça. Sébastian avait un contrat et s'y tenait, il ne lui referait jamais ce mal. Mais que faire de ce désir que ressentait le démon. Dans ses prunelles fixées sur lui, il sentait un feu couvert qui ne demandait qu'à se révéler. Et cela l'angoissait. Le terrifiait. Tout en… tout en quoi ?

C'était une sensation étrange qui faisait rougir ses joues. Une douce chaleur qui venait de ce feu, qui couvert, n'était en rien dangereux pour lui. Il retint l'envie de secouer la tête et repoussa ses questions sur ce sujet pénible. De toute façon, il aurait beaucoup trop de mal à y réfléchir avec Sébastian dans la même pièce, en face de lui, si près de lui.

« Qui est-il pour toi ? Pourquoi fait-il cela ?

_ Il y a bien longtemps nous nous sommes rencontré et avons _joué_ ensemble. Mais je me suis vite lassé, et il y a bien trois cents ans, voir plus, que je ne l'avais pas vu. J'ignore pourquoi il se met soudainement à ma chasse. Il dit vouloir que je revienne vers lui, chose stupide au demeurant. Si j'avais dévoré votre âme sans avoir respecté le contrat : ce sont des souffrances perpétuelles en enfer qui m'attendaient. »

Sébastian ne précisa pas que c'était là une part essentielle du plan qui visait à l'affaiblir et le dominer. Le maitre n'avait nul besoin de connaitre tous les détails. Mais le silence se fit, alors que Sébastian attendait la réaction de son maitre. Le renverrait-il ? Briserait-il leur contrat ? Le fait d'avoir trouvé un responsable à tout cela ne faisait qu'augmenter la faute de Sébastian. Il était sensé protéger son maitre, hors non seulement un inconnu s'était introduit chez lui sans qu'il ne le sache et avec des but plus que mauvais, mais en plus c'était par sa main à lui, Sébastian, que le mal avait été fait.

Sébastian n'avait aucune façon de savoir ce que son maitre avait décidé. Il était par trop imprévisible, pour s'avancer sur sa décision.

Ciel était perdu dans ses pensées. Il chassa rapidement les questions qu'il se posait sur ce que Sébastian entendait par _jouer_. Une autre pensée lui vint aussitôt : son majordome n'était pas responsable de ce qui s'était passé. Il était apparemment _sous-influence_, alors pouvait-il vraiment lui tenir rigueur de son agression ? Il avait envie de dire oui. Car même s'il n'était pas lui-même en cet instant, Sébastian avait faillit à sa protection. De plus, il lui faudrait chaque jour affronter le visage de son majordome et il ne savait pas s'il en était vraiment capable.

Mais d'un autre côté, pourrait-il vivre sans Sébastian ? À qui pourrait-il faire confiance ? Qui le seconderait dans ses missions, agile, rapide et sans pitié quand il s'agissait d'élimination ? Qui le réconforterait la nuit suite à ses cauchemars, le veillant jusqu'à l'aube ? Qui le prendrait dans ses bras fort et rassurant ? Qui le taquinerait chaque jour un peu plus au point que sa patience, pourtant déjà importante à son âge semble sans cesse à sa limite ? Et qui lui préparerait ces délicieuses pâtisseries dont il n'avait jamais trouvé d'égal dans tous ses voyages ? Il pouvait bien passer un autre pacte avec un démon -il était sûr que Claude serait plus que volontaire- mais ce ne serait jamais Sébastian.

Pouvait-il vraiment se passer de lui ?

Il leva un regard incertain vers le démon qui fut secoué par les doutes et la peur clairement visible dans cet unique œil qui le fixait. Sébastian fit quelque pas vers son contractant, avec lenteur pour ne pas l'effaroucher ou le brusquer. Lui montrant que son comportement n'avait rien de menaçant. Il s'agenouilla devant lui, puis déganta sa main droite et saisi celle de son jeune maître. En douceur, il la porta à ses lèvres, y déposant un baiser léger sur cette peau si douce et chaude.

Surpris, Ciel le laissa faire. Puis d'un mouvement non contrôlé fit glissé sa main contre les lèvres en une caresse, qui fit frissonner Sébastian. Y passant avec lenteur la pulpe de ses doigts, redessinant ses contours. Leurs sensations à l'un comme à l'autre étaient incroyable. Ce simple geste éveillait tant d'émotions et de sentiments. Tous deux étaient dépassés par ces choses qu'ils n'avaient jamais ressenti. Et si Sébastian par sa longue expérience pouvait y mettre un nom, Ciel trop jeune se noyait allègrement dans son ressenti.

Mais le majordome fuyait ce qui pour lui serait une folie. Un lien dont il ne voulait pas. Il niait cette chose qui lui enserrait la poitrine et faisait bouillir son sang. Son expérience se bornant à une observation extérieure, il lui était aisé de détourné les yeux et de se convaincre d'une autre réalité. Car s'il le pensait suffisamment fort, cela serait comme il le voulait, n'est-ce pas ? S'il arrivait à se convaincre, alors tout autre réalité que celle souhaité n'aurait pas de véritable prise sur lui, n'est-ce pas ?

Ciel observait l'être à ses pieds complètement figé. Sa capacité à réfléchir totalement annihilée. Ne devrait-il pas être écœuré par ce contact avec cette personne qui lui avait fait toutes ces choses immondes ? Ne devrait-il pas être dégoûté, apeuré, répugné par ce simple contacte ? Alors pourquoi se sentait-il si troublé ? Et seulement troublé ?

Et puis cette situation le rongeait. Que devait il faire ? Le renvoyer, rompre le pacte ? Le garder à ses côtés ? Garder sa chaleur ? Mais tôt ou tard le démon dévorerait son âme, alors de toute les façons son temps avec lui était limité. À ce moment là, il était sûr que Sébastian n'aurait aucune hésitation.

L'hésitation ? Lui n'avait jamais hésité depuis ce fameux jour. Il avait toujours avancé la tête haute. Motivé par une seule chose : sa vengeance. Alors pourquoi doutait-il à présent ? Ses objectifs auraient-ils changé ? Non. Ils étaient encore et toujours les mêmes. Comme il était encore et toujours Le Comte Ciel de Phantomhive. Et Sébastian, son moyen le plus sûr d'y parvenir.

L'hésitation ! Le doute ! Tout cela n'était pas permis. Jamais. En aucune occasion ! Pas pour la mission qu'il s'était octroyé. Pas pour l'objectif qu'il devait atteindre. La volonté de Ciel s'affermi à nouveau, plus aucun doute n'assaillant son esprit.

Finalement, le garçon brisa le moment en reculant d'un pas récupérant sa main. Son pas claqua sur le parquet, dans le silence épais, alors qu'il se dressait retrouvant morgue et arrogance, son vrai visage à nouveau dissimulé derrière un masque de glace impénétrable. Pendant quelques secondes le silence perdura, Sébastian la main encore levé au niveau du visage respirant profondément la fragrance qu'avait laissé la main de son maitre. Léchant doucement ses lèvres pour y récupéré les dernières traces de son passage. Ciel s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Puisqu'il en est ainsi, Sébastian : Je t'ordonne de retrouver ce Becker et de me ramener sa tête. Mais avant de le tuer découvre s'il y a quelqu'un d'autre derrière toute cette histoire. Et si c'est le cas : tue le aussi. Tue tout ceux qui sont derrière cette épisode plus que déshonorant autant pour toi que pour moi. Va Sébastian et lave mon honneur dans leur sang. »

Sébastian était subjugué. Ce petit être pouvait si facilement le surprendre. Jamais humain n'avait pu tant se vanter de l'avoir laissé bouche bée. Mais ce petit homme y arrivait bien. De plus sa beauté, froide et destructrice, aussi menaçante qu'éblouissante, ne faisait que rehausser cette aura de pouvoir l'entourant. Son maitre n'était pas simplement beau, il était magnifique alors qu'il lui ordonnait le meurtre de ses ennemis, ses yeux d'une limpidité toujours enchanteresse, jamais souillée par ses actes ou ses mots.

Et il obéirait, les tuant tous jusqu'au dernier. Déversant sa rage contre ceux qui avait oser attaquer ce qui lui était précieux.

Car c'était un ordre de son maître et que jamais il ne lui désobéirait.

Parce qu'il était un diable de majordome. _Son _diable de majordome.

Alors c'est avec son petit sourire retrouvé, que Sébastian courba l'échine, débitant la phrase déjà mainte fois entendu.

_« Yes, my Lord. »_

_À suivre…_

* * *

><p>Je sais que ce chapitre est le plus court du lot mais il me semblait contenir assez de "bonne" matière comme ça alors... N'oubliez pas les reviews ! ^^<p> 


	6. Chapter 5

_**Kuroshitsuji**_

_**Genre**** : Romance/Angst**_

_**Rating**** : M **_

_**Mention de violence et shota (relation entre un jeune garçon (Ciel âgé de 15ans dans cette fic) et un adulte)**_

_**Couple**** : SebastianXCiel**_

_**_**Résumé**** : **Sébastian s'éveille seul, sans souvenir des derniers évènements pourtant gravissime. Les actes, même non-voulus, ont toujours une portée. Le pardon est loin d'être une chose facile à donner. Une confiance trahi peut ne plus jamais être redonné._**_

_**_Note : Et voilà un chapitre basé sur l'affrontement démon/démon vous verrez bien ! J'espère que cela vous plaira._**_

* * *

><p><em><strong><em>RAR<br>_**_

_**_Aiko Fubuki : _**De rien ! C'est avec plaisir. Cesse de trépigner, voilà la suite ! ^^ C'est vrai que ça avance doucement, mais il y aura un grand coup dans le chapitre qui suit alors dis moi ce que tu en pense. Merci pour ta review._

_**celeste31** : Bon retour ? Je ne pars jamais, je reste à vous guette dans l'ombre... hihihihi. Bon je stop le délire ^^ Ce chapitre te dévoilera tout ce qu'il faudra sur Becker soit pas grand chose en fait. Le réel intérêt de ce démon est bien son point de vue extérieur à la relation Ciel/Sébastian. C'est sur que Master fait plus adulte surtout que Bocchan désigne les "jeunes maitres" en d'autre terme les enfants. Mais ce n'est pas pour cette raison que Ciel ordonne à Sébastian de ne plus l'appeler ainsi... mais tu verras. Les "sensations flou" tu parle du moment où il est agenouillé devant son maitre ? ça c'est sur qu'il aimerait à nouveau, mais est ce qu'il est prêt à se l'avouer ? J'espère que "l'explosion" te plaira XD Merci pour ta review._

_**Bissenchi** : et non il ne sont pas vraiment à nouveau ensemble mais tu le verra dans le prochain chapitre ^^ Pour le quelqu'un tu verra qui ! Pour Sébastian, c'est vrai qu'il arrive à mettre un nom sur son ressenti mais est-il prêt à se l'avouer en face, sans détour ni faux semblant ? Pas sûr. Merci pour ta review._  
><em><em>

_**Sekiryou Madhatter** : Encore une fois c'est tjrs un plaisir de te répondre. Ta vision des choses est si proche de la mienne que c'est agréable de savoir que tu comprendras tout dans mes mots peut être même à travers eux ^^. Pour l'expression, je ferais de mon mieux ! Et je te le signalerais en début de chapitre. Mais ce ne sera pas avant au moins le chapitre 8 ou 9 puisque les autres st déjà écris._  
><em>C'est vrai que j'aurais pu appeler ce chapitre "Le majordome doute" XD Ciel qui doute de tout, Seb qui doute de la décision de Ciel et de ses propres sentimentsémotions. Tout le monde est perdu et danse une ronde de réflexion qui ne les aide absolument pas !_  
><em>S'il est censé ressentir ? ça tu le verras dans ce chapitre ci justement. Et puis la négation est la voie de la facilité pour ceux qui cherche à fuir. C'est si peu Sébastian, et bien sur ça que je compte au final !<em>  
><em>Oh oui ! Tu l'a senti aussi ? Ce frisson au contact des lèvres froides de Sébastian sur la peau douce et chaude de son lord. Pas sensuel mais presque, troublant, excitant et... qui nous perds encore plus notre petit lord, parce que c'est aussi une forme de soumission, ainsi qu'une promesse implicite de notre Sebby. C'est comme une caresse intime dans le lieu si à l'abri des regard qu'est ce bureau ^^<em>  
><em>Et oui, et encore oui ! Au calme de la caresse suit l'impacte violent comme un coup de foudre du pas claquant brisant l'instant comme on ferme une porte, suivi de l'ordre de mort. Notre petit lord à ça dans le sang: la vengeance. Il ne vit, respire, mange, dort que pour ça depuis ce jour maudit. Pourquoi serait-ce autrement ? Et Sébastian a toujours été son arme, sa main armé s'abattant sur ses ennemis. C'est ce qui les fait avancer encore maintenant.<em>  
><em>C'est vrai et c'est quelque chose que j'ai tenu à souligner dans cette fin de chapitre précédent. La pureté émane de Ciel lui même alors que pourtant il devrait être celui qui est souillé. Pourtant il laisse bien entendre que la couleur de la honte sera lavé par le rouge de leur sang. C'est conflictuel mais tellement Ciel. Les répercutions seront connu plus tard, même s'il on a un aperçu dans ce chapitre qui vient.<em>  
><em>Toute ces dernières questions trouverons leur réponses dans ce chapitre ci. Je ne dirais qu'une chose ton souhait sera exaucé on ne quittera pas Ciel bien longtemps.<em>  
><em>C'est du temps en plaisir donc il est bien dépensé ! ^^ Merci ! Merci ! Et bonne lecture.<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 5<strong>_

_**Un majordome acculé**_

* * *

><p>Sébastian courrait. Courrait comme il n'avait plus courut depuis longtemps. Utilisant toute ses forces, puisant dans ses réserves, étirant ses jambes au possible. Au loin, la silhouette de Becker se dessinait. Et son rire moqueur lui arrivait parfois jusqu'aux oreilles. Il lui avait fallut trois jours pour retrouver le démon. Trois long jours passés encore une fois loin du Manoir, à parcourir des rues plus sordides les unes que les autres en quête d'un signe qui trahirait Becker.<p>

Trois jours passés loin de son maitre.

Il avait pourtant fait part de son désir de continuer à effectuer ses tâches habituelles, en plus de ses recherches sur Becker. Étrangement, retrouver son titres et ses obligations de majordome lui importait beaucoup. Mais le comte avait refusé. Pire, il lui avait interdit l'entrée du Manoir, jusqu'à résolution définitive du problème. Dans cet acte, Sébastian voyait deux choses : la première était une volonté de l'éloigner.

Sans doute le comte souhait-il se reprendre et qu'il pensait rendre la chose plus facile en l'éloignant. Sébastian avait bien remarqué son attitude distante. Non pas qu'au naturel le comte lui porta quelques gestes affectueux. Mais ils avaient l'habitude de lutte visuelles, de gestes à double sens qui provoquaient, sans le faire ouvertement. Mais là rien de tout cela. Le comte avait évité tout contact visuel prolongé. Et l'avait renvoyé assez vite, comme incapable de supporter plus longtemps sa présence.

Sébastian se demanda si à son retour le comte lui permettrait encore de l'habiller ou de l'aider dans sa toilette. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de doute sur cette question. En fait, celle qu'il devait se poser serait sans doute de savoir, si le maitre le laisserait ne serait ce qu'à nouveau entrer dans sa chambre.

La seconde chose qu'il y voyait était purement et simplement une punition. Bien que le lord ai accepté de ne pas le renvoyer en lui donnant l'ordre de tuer Becker, il sentait tout de même qu'il le tenait pour responsable. Ce en quoi il n'avait pas tort. Alors son maitre le punissait en le laissant loin de lui. Mais Ciel avait-il conscience de la porter de son acte ? Comprenait il à quel point cela lui était douloureux d'être ainsi exilé ? De ne pas pouvoir l'approcher ? Le toucher ?

Sébastian lui-même ne prenait conscience de cela que maintenant. Le comte serait-il plus observateur que lui ? Aurait-il compris cette sorte de dépendance qui s'instaurait indépendamment de sa volonté ? Cela l'étonnerait…

Becker pila brutalement, et pivota sur lui-même, envoyant sa masse avec toute la force provoqué par son mouvement. Mais Sébastian ne fut pas dupe, d'un saut habile il évita le coup et planta trois couteau d'argent dans l'épaule et le bras gauche de son adversaire qui serra les dents pour étouffer un cri. Les lames d'argent ne pouvaient certes pas les tuer, mais elles leurs étaient infiniment douloureuse. C'est bien pour cette raison que Sébastian les utilisait.

Se retrouvant dos à dos, ils eurent le même mouvement pour se faire face, s'observant en chien de faïence.

« Pourquoi Sébastian ? Demanda Becker en soufflant douloureusement. Un lame d'argent cassée, brillant à la lumière de la lune décroissante, enfoncée dans le thorax.

_ C'est un ordre de mon maître.

_ Ne me fais pas rire Sébastian, cracha-t-il. Je l'ai vu. Je vous ai vu. »

Les traits de Becker se tordirent en une moue mi-haineuse, mi-méprisante. Il se campa bien droit sur ses jambes refusant de se montrer faible, malgré la douleur irradiant de ses plaies.

« Tu le ferais même sans son ordre. Tu m'en veux de m'être attaqué à ta proie. Pourtant j'ai raté mon coup, mais le simple fait qu'il t'en veuille… tch. Tu fais pitié Sébastian. Ton attachement à cet humain est clairement visible. Nous autres ne pouvons pas aimer. C'est un mot vide de sens pour nous. Il arrive parfois, que nous trouvions des partenaires de jeu avec lesquels nous avons une affinité. Il arrive que nous ayons des obsessions puissantes qui nous pousse au-delà des limites. Mais nous n'aimons pas. Tu étais mon obsession, Sébastian, fit-il soufflant difficilement. Mais tu l'a choisi, lui. Que se passera-t-il à la fin de ce contrat ? Résisteras-tu à la tentation de dévorer ce pourquoi tu te consume ? Car sinon tu perdras ton obsession… La rendant éternelle. »

Becker éclata d'un rire fou pourtant ses yeux, rubis chargé de haine ne quittait pas son vis-à-vis. Le simple fait que Sébastian puisse préféré cette chose à lui, lui laissait un goût amer dans la bouche. Ils avaient pourtant et ce pendant plus d'un siècle semer mort et destruction sur leur passage.

Ils avaient déclenchées des épidémies, provoquées des famines, fomentées des guerres. Laissant toujours l'humanité au bord d'un gouffre qu'elle avait elle-même creusé. Ils s'étaient délectés des âmes de ces êtres inférieurs qu'étaient les humains. Et au final, c'était pour un humain que Sébastian voulait aujourd'hui sa perte. Cela au mépris des conséquences de ses actes. Car cet attachement resterait stérile, ou ne porterait que souffrance et déchéance pour lui.

Le rire fou s'arrêta soudain.

« Y penseras-tu les soirs de solitude ? Te morfondras-tu en pensant à lui ? _Regretteras-tu _tes actes ? Ajouta-t-il en repartant dans un rire inhumain, comme si c'était là, la chose la plus drôle au monde. Franchement, quelque soit la fin Sébastian, tu sera torturé. _Nous_ _n'aimons pas_. Pourtant quand tu poses tes yeux sur _lui, _Sébastian_… _on jurerais que _tu l'aimes_. »

Le vent souffla dans la plaine d'Ecosse où ils s'étaient arrêté. Les cheveux de Becker flottaient au vent comme une écharpe de soie fine. Ceux de Sébastian frôlait doucement la commissure de ses lèvres entrouvertes sous le choque et de ses yeux écarquillés. Becker venait de soulever dans toute sa diatribe amer et pleine de rancœur, tout ce que Sébastian tentait de nier.

Et ce dernier était en colère de ce fait. En colère que Becker dévoile si facilement ce qui le rongeait depuis cette nuit. Ces questions auxquelles, il n'avait aucune réponse. Cette faim de Ciel si intense presque douloureuse, aussi forte que la peur qu'il avait de ne plus le revoir. Toutes ces émotions qui le traversaient le choquaient et le répugnaient à la fois. Et il lui arrivait parfois, parfois seulement l'espace d'une seconde de haïr Ciel pour cela. Une seconde qu'il regrettait après pendant des heures, comme si ces pensées infidèles à son maître le dévoraient de l'intérieur.

C'est donc avec une haine redoublé qu'il se jeta sur son adversaire. D'un bond il ficha quatre couteaux dans chacun des membres de Becker puis en envoya trois autres à l'endroit ou devrait se situer son cœur s'il eut été humain. Les lames emplirent leur office immobilisant le démon. En douceur et toujours en mouvement, Sébastian tira le gant de sa main droite avec ses dents, ne prêtant aucune attention aux yeux emplis de frayeur qui le fixaient. Et de cette main dégantée, aux griffes longues, tranchantes comme des rasoirs, il lui coupa rapidement la tête. Le sang gicla, lui éclaboussant le torse et le visage.

Avec grâce, Sébastian remit le pied au sol et inspecta ses habits maculés de sang, ne jetant pas un seul regard à celui qui fut autre fois son compagnon.

« Quelle cruauté Sébastian. »

L'interpellé se tourna, nullement surpris de voir l'autre sortir du bois. D'un mouvement négligeant il lâcha la tête qu'il tenait encore, un bruit humide et écœurant se faisant entendre.

« Je t'ai connu plus soigneux et propre dans tes besognes. Serait-ce ses mots si justes qui t'auraient à ce point enragé ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix doucereuse.

_ Claude. J'étais sûr que tu n'étais pas étranger à cette histoire.

_ Étranger ? Non, je ne l'étais pas. Mais je n'étais pas non plus impliqué.

_ Explique-toi. »

L'ordre claquant fit froncer les sourcils à Claude. Sébastian se sentait étonnement lasse. Blasé de tout cela. Mais il voulait savoir ce que Claude avait fait. Ce dont il était vraiment responsable. Le pourquoi n'était pas vraiment de mise. Ils se détestaient l'un l'autre, avec une force qui traversait les siècles.

Claude se repris finalement assez vite et choisis de répondre à la question.

« Il est venu me voir, il y a de cela à peu près deux mois. « Que fais Sébastian ? Ou est-il ? Pourquoi ne m'est il pas revenu ? » et toute sorte d'autres choses agaçantes et dégradantes pour des créatures telles que nous. Je lui ai indiqué ton lieu de résidence. Et quand quelques jours plus tard, il est venu me demander d'autres information sur ton maitre et son manoir, je n'ai pu les lui refusé.

_ Par pure charité d'âme, fit Sébastian avec une forte dose d'ironie.

_ Ne sois pas bête. Je savais que quoi qu'il te veuille cela ne pourrait que t'être néfaste. Mais j'apprécierais de savoir ce qu'il a fait.

_ Pourquoi te donnerais-je satisfaction, Claude ?

_ J'ai bien satisfait ta demande.

_ Eh alors ? Nous ne sommes pas sur un marché à faire du troc, asséna-t-il sèchement.

_ En effet. »

Il se jaugèrent l'espace d'une seconde avant que finalement Sébastian ne consente à répondre. Sans aucun doute pour examiner sa réaction.

« Il a utilisé des graines d'_Inferno Agere_.

_ Je vois, répondit Claude avec emphase. Je suppose qu'il n'avait pas pris en compte la véritable nature de ta relation avec le comte de Phantomhive.

_ Que veux tu dire ? Demanda calmement Sébastian, bien que bouillant de colère intérieurement.

_ Que même s'il est ton contractant, je doute que cette plante te pousse à lui prendre son âme. Ou en tout cas pas seulement.

_ Et qu'en sais tu ? Cracha-t-il presque, perdant légèrement de son contrôle.

_ Je sais qu'il est ton obsession, Sébastian. Et cela m'est suffisant. »

Les yeux carmins de Claude, pour une fois non dissimulé derrière de fausses lunettes, se firent luisant dans l'obscurité, alors qu'il prononçait ces mots. Un rictus mauvais et cruel révélait au monde ce qui se cachait réellement, sous son habituel masque de calme et de maitrise.

Le silence s'installa, alors que Sébastian digérait le fait que Claude avait sans doute entendu toute cette tirade, aussi stupide qu'inutile qu'avait débité Becker. Le majordome du Comte de Phantomhive luttait pour la première fois pour museler sa colère et maitriser ses sentiments. Et ce derniers fait ne faisait qu'amplifier sa colère, lui donnant envie de ravager, détruire, déchirer et éventrer toutes choses à sa portée.

Il avait toujours maitrisé. Il avait toujours contrôlé. Cette perte de pouvoir sur lui-même ne pouvait être qu'une entrave. De plus, voir Claude se gausser clairement de lui, sans doute conscient de ses tourments, mettait encore ses nerfs à rude épreuve.

Mais déjà le démon d'Aloïs reprenait.

« C'était un plan original et astucieux mais pas assez réfléchi. Vraiment, Becker était sans doute un peu trop jeune. Mais jamais il n'aura l'occasion d'apprendre. N'est-ce pas Sébastian ? »

Que signifiait cette phrase ? Chercherait-il à le culpabiliser pour son acte ? À d'autre. Il avait peut être plus de tourment intérieur que tout autre démon, mais le cas de Becker le laissait totalement indifférent. Claude s'était mis en marche le rejoignant dans la plaine avant de finalement le contourner, commençant à décrire un cercle autour de lui. Parlant avec décontraction. Sébastian le suivait des yeux, la rage au ventre.

« Va t'en, Claude. Mon maître m'a donné des ordres stricts, mais puisque tu n'es pas vraiment responsable de ce qui est arrivé, je passerais pour cette fois.

_ C'est trop de générosité, fit-il sarcastique.

_ Ne sois pas bête, ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que je ne te tue. »

Et le regard vermillon luisait comme signe d'une promesse, qui ne saurait être bafouée. Un jour Sébastian lui prendrais sa vie… ou alors lui, prendrait la sienne.

Ils se jaugèrent encore du regard. Claude impeccable dans sa tenue de majordome, Sébastian plus semblable à sa vrai nature en étant ainsi souillé de sang. L'affrontement de regard se prolongea, une nouvelle tension naissant dans cette endroit ou moins d'un quart d'heure plus tôt était déjà tombé un démon. Le vent soufflait à nouveau, caressant les adversaire en devenir. Soudain le hurlement d'un loup ou peut être juste d'un chien retentit.

Le vent retomba, tout comme la tension.

Ils se quittèrent du regard. L'instant était passé. Mais l'un comme l'autre savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils ne se retrouvent enfin pour un dernier acte. Il y avait trop de haine entre eux pour que cela s'arrête là.

« À la prochaine, Sébastian. Passe le bonjour à ton maitre. »

Avant que Sébastian n'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit, Claude avait déjà disparu. Lui resta là quelques minutes, indécis. Devait-il retourner au Manoir ? Il n'en avait étrangement, aucunement l'envie. Tout cela n'était pas bon. Les états d'âme était justement, pour ceux possédant une âme. Alors pourquoi se sentait-il si torturer incapable de clarifier une situation au demeurant si simple ?

Il leva les yeux vers ce qu'il restait de la pleine lune et poussa un soupir. Jamais il ne s'était senti si acculé qu'aujourd'hui.

_**SebXCiel**_

Sébastian pénétra silencieusement le vaste Manoir des Phantomhive. Il n'était qu'une ombre longeant les couloirs le plus furtivement possible. Non pas qu'il y eut une possibilité de croiser qui que ce soit à cette heure tardive de la nuit. Mais c'était comme un réflexe ne pouvant être réprimé, car Sébastian était profondément perdu dans ses pensées.

Tout ce qui avait été dis ce soir, que ce soit par Becker ou Claude, tournoyait dans sa tête, créant de nouvelles questions sans réponse. Le perturbant efficacement, le jetant dans un entrelacs émotionnel encore plus intense qu'il était assez inhabituel pour lui. C'est dans cet état d'esprit qu'il poussa la porte de la chambre de son maitre, ne s'attendant pas du tout à ce qu'il y vit.

Une chambre étonnement vide de toute présence. Les draps froids laissaient supposé que cela fait déjà un moment que le comte n'était plus là. Son échine se glaça, le leva le sceau du pacte à hauteur des yeux après avoir déganté sa main. Il était impossible qu'il soit arrivé quoi que ce soit au jeune maitre sans qu'il n'en ai rien ressenti.

Pourtant quelque chose en lui hurlait déjà, appelant au sang pour ceux qui aurait pu toucher ce qui était à lui.

_**À suivre…**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>J'espère que ça vous a plu, une petite review pour me le dire ne me gênerait pas du tout ^^<br>**_


	7. Chapter 6

_**Kuroshitsuji**_

_**Genre**** : Romance/Angst**_

_**Rating**** : M **_

_**Mention de violence et shota (relation entre un jeune garçon (Ciel âgé de 15ans dans cette fic) et un adulte)**_

_**Couple**** : SebastianXCiel**_

_**_**Résumé**** : **Sébastian s'éveille seul, sans souvenir des derniers évènements pourtant gravissime. Les actes, même non-voulus, ont toujours une portée. Le pardon est loin d'être une chose facile à donner. Une confiance trahi peut ne plus jamais être redonné._**_

_**_Note 1 : Je suis vraiment désolé pour ce retard. La semaine dernière je bossais tous les soirs jusqu'à 20h et ce de Lundi jusqu'à Samedi donc j'étais las, et le dimanche j'avais d'autre choses à faire ( comme dormir entre autre) que de poster. Vraiment désolé ! J'aurais pu poster durant cette semaine mais faut avouer que j'avais la flemme.  
><em>**_

_**_ Note 2 : Pour les RAR je ferais ceux de ce chapitre sur mon profile, je les ferais avt le prochain poste promis. J'ai quelque soucis avec ma machine qui ne sauvegarde pas, ou s'éteint quand l'envie lui prend ( tjrs sans sauvegarder) donc faut que je vois d'où ça viens. D'ailleurs ceux qui ont reçu leur réponse à leur review ont du noter la différence de tps entre les réponses et ce poste.  
><em>**_

_**_BONNE LECTURE !_**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 6<strong>_

_**Majordome épuisé**_

* * *

><p>Ciel tournait et retournait dans son lit. Cela faisait trois jours qu'il n'avait aucune nouvelle de Sébastian. Et pour cause ! C'était lui qui l'avait presque éjecté du manoir, lui interdisant tout retour avant accomplissement de sa mission. Il l'avait fait pour pouvoir faire le point sur ses sentiments et sur la relation qu'il avait avec Sébastian. Mais cela lui pesait.<p>

Il lui manquait.

Deux jours avait été nécessaire pour qu'il se fasse cet aveux à lui même. Qu'il était pathétique le fier comte de Phantomhive à présent. Il avait pourtant banni de sa vie tout ce qui pouvait lui être une faiblesse. Ou du moins il avait essayé. Comme il avait tenté de chasser Elisabeth sans y réussir. Comme il avait tenté de ne pas s'attacher à ses domestiques. Et maintenant Sébastian…

Il repoussa ses couvertures, choisissant de se lever et de faire quelque chose de productif plutôt que de rester là, à ressasser ses pensées. Allumant le candélabre posé sur la commode de sa chambre, il passa le quart d'heure suivant à chercher peignoir et chaussons. Une fois qu'ils furent trouver, il se rendit à son bureau.

Enfin, il en prit le chemin, avant de s'arrêter dans le grand hall. Cela semblait si vaste de nuit. Chaque recoin semblait pouvoir cacher quelque chose. Chaque ombre paraissait plus menaçante. Et pour avoir longtemps côtoyer ce qui vivait dans l'obscurité, il savait avoir raison d'avoir peur. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Ciel ne se sentit pas en sécurité chez lui.

Resserrant son peignoir autour de son corps chétif, Ciel tenta de se raisonner. Mais savoir Sébastian si loin de lui ne l'aidait pas. Soudain un bruit retentit loin dans le corridor et Ciel se précipita sur la première porte à sa porté. Il entra et la claqua derrière lui, la respiration haletante. Reprendre brutalement conscience, qu'il n'était encore qu'un enfant ayant peur du noir, était une chose difficile.

Mais lui, mieux que quiconque savait qu'avoir peur du noir était loin d'être une tare. Dissimulé dans l'obscurité, se cachaient des créatures qui à coup sûr feraient cauchemarder hommes, femmes et enfants. Les plus faibles comme les plus valeureux. Les plus téméraires comme les valeureux. Il en avait fait la douloureuse expérience ces dernières années, à jamais gravé dans sa chair et son esprit.

Jetant un coup d'œil à la pièce, il se rendit compte qu'il était dans le petit salon qu'il utilisait pour les rencontres spéciales. C'est ici qu'il rencontrait les gens du milieu qui avait l'immense privilège de voir le chien de garde de la reine. C'était la même qu'utilisait son père à l'époque. Déposant le candélabre, il se saisit d'une des bougies, s'en servant pour en allumer d'autres posté stratégiquement pour éclairé la pièce. Il se limita à quatre bougies perchées en hauteur sur leurs bougeoirs, pour n'avoir aucune perte de temps en les éteignant quand il s'en irait plus tard.

À peine posé sur son fauteuil habituel, ses pensées reprirent leurs droits. Tournant encore et toujours autour du même point : Sébastian. Ses sentiments étaient encore si mitigés. Il leva les jambes posant ses pied sur l'assise du fauteuil, et croisa ses bras sur ses genoux pour y poser sa tête. Position assez enfantine mais qui lui apportait du réconfort.

Une part de lui souhaitait ardemment que son majordome revienne tandis que celle marqué par les évènement de l'autre nuit ne souhaitait plus jamais le revoir. La douleur et la peine était toujours présentes dans son cœur. Ciel sentit ses yeux se gonfler de larmes, mais il ne les laissa pas couler frottant fortement ses paupières. D'un bond il se leva, avec pour objectif d'admirer le parc à la lumière de la lune. Vision qui l'apaisait souvent les soirs d'insomnie.

Mais sur son passage se trouvait une petite desserte qu'il heurta, se cognant douloureusement le genou. Grimaçant et retenant difficilement un cri de douleur, il jeta un coup d'œil noir à la petite table roulante. Une idée lui traversa l'esprit, quand il se souvint de ce qu'elle transportait. Une mauvaise idée. Une idée stupide. Une idée idiote. Pourtant c'est sans hésitation qu'il tendit la main saisissant le contenu du petit meuble.

_**SebXCiel**_

Il ne se sentait pas bien. Son estomac semblait bougé au rythme de ses pas. Ses battements de cœur semblaient résonner à ses tempes et le monde tournoyait autour de lui. Ciel n'avait pourtant pas beaucoup mangé de ces petits gâteaux à l'huile d'olive et au vin moelleux. À peine une… ou peut être deux dizaines ! Mais il se sentait si mal. Pourquoi Sébastian conservait-il ces petites choses trop sucré dans cet endroit ?

Ah oui… il avait trouvé la dernière cachette et avait fait une orgie de petits muffins au chocolat fourrés à la crème légère de groseilles. Et comme à son habitude le majordome avait changé de cachette, pour ce petit meuble. Mais Ciel, tenace dans ses recherches avait fini par la dénicher il y a deux semaine environ, juste avant _l'incident_. En y pensant, il se demanda comment des gâteaux déjà si vieux pouvaient encore être si frais, moelleux et fondant sous la langue.

Il avait abandonné le salon tout chandelier allumé et marchait maintenant presque titubant dans l'obscurité des corridors sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. La seule chose importante était qu'il avait mal et qu'il fallait qu'on l'aide. Aussi ses pas le dirigèrent naturellement vers une porte où il n'était jamais allé qu'une fois, mais où il savait trouver l'aide ardemment souhaité.

Assez maladroitement, il toqua. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. Mais personne ne vint. Il se décida à ouvrir lui même la porte et appela la personne qu'il était venu chercher :

« Sébas… »

Mais il se tut réalisant enfin ce qu'il faisait. Sébastian n'était pas là. Sébastian était loin. Il l'avait envoyé en mission et lui avait interdit de revenir. Il ne viendrait pas poser sa main fraiche sur son front. Ne se moquerait pas de son état et de sa faiblesse humaine. Ne lui préparait pas une de ses infâmes infusions sensées lui faire du bien. Il ne serait pas là avec son petit sourire si agaçant à le réprimander sur ce qui l'avait poussé à faire une chose si stupide.

L'espace d'un instant, il avait oublié. Il avait oublié cette nuit affreuse, ces souffrances et ses propres cris. Aveuglé par son douloureux excès de sucrerie, il avait oublié et agi exactement comme il l'aurait fait dans une situation « normale », allant chercher la personne qui pour lui était la seul à le soutenir, le veiller et l'aider. De larmes se formèrent dans son seul œil visible alors qu'il observait la pièce.

Les rayons lunaires bien que faibles à la fenêtre de la chambre réussissait tout de même à trancher l'obscurité. La pièce vide lui semblait étonnement glacée. Fatigué, le jeune comte ne réfléchis plus et d'un pas chancelant se dirigea vers le lit avant de se raviser, une larme d'amertume roulant sur sa joue. Il se sentait plus seul qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Comment pourrait-il se coucher entre les draps de celui qui lui avait fait toutes ces choses ? Ne risquait-il pas de le prendre pour une invite à recommencer ? Un frisson glacé remonta le long de son dos, alors que des souvenirs peu reluisant lui traversaient l'esprit.

Il recula d'un pas, mettant de la distance entre lui et le lit à l'air si accueillant. Il refit encore un pas, puis un autre, jusqu'à heurter le mur de la petite chambre. Doucement, il se laissa glissé, jusqu'à toucher le sol ou dans ce coin si particulier un petit tapis rond et désagréablement rugueux se trouvait. Il s'assit et replia ses jambes bien trop courtes encore à son gout, contre son torse et les entourant de ses bras, y posa sa tête. Ce n'était pas vraiment digne de son rang, mais à cet instant précis, il s'en fichait totalement. Ciel se sentait si fatigué, s'efforçant toujours difficilement de maintenir ses larmes prisonnières. De plus, personne ne le saurait. Sébastian mettrait sans doute encore un jour ou deux à rentrer, peut être même plus. Il ne restait qu'à espérer que son odeur se serait dissipé d'ici là.

Ce fut sa dernière pensée cohérente, avant qu'il ne sombre dans le sommeil, son abdomen distendu le faisant encore souffrir, des larmes traitresse profitant de son inconscience pour s'échapper.

_**SebXCiel**_

Sébastian n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Sa surprise ne dura, bien sûr, pas plus que le temps d'un battement de cœur avant qu'il ne se ressaisisse, observant son jeune maitre avec attention. Il ne s'attendait pas vraiment, en commençant à remonter la piste du maitre à le trouver dans le quartier des domestiques et plus fortement encore dans sa chambre.

Après que la colère se fut emparé de chaque parcelle de son être, il s'était forcé au calme avant d'entreprendre toute action. Pour avoir vu durant des siècles les humains agir sur une impulsion, « un coup de sang », il savait que c'était dans ces cas là qu'était prise les plus mauvaise décision. L'émotion, quel quelle soit, était souvent mauvaise conseillère. Il avait grogné à cette pensée si humaine et faible.

Après avoir retrouvé la maitrise de son être, il avait tenté de localiser le maitre par le sceau, mais celui-ci restait étonnement vague sur l'endroit ou se trouvait l'enfant indiquant juste qu'il allait bien et ne se trouvait qu'à une distance modéré. Fichu magie inutile ! Il avait bien dû accepter que les derniers évènement avait altérée la magie du lien, la rendant moins forte et imprécise. Mais bien vite, l'idée de suivre sa piste à partir de son odeur encore forte dans la pièce l'avait frappé par son évidence. Et il était arrivé jusqu'ici, à cet instant où son jeune maitre dormait assis par terre, semblant victime des assauts du froid.

En fait, Ciel grelottait littéralement, ses bras serrés autour de son petit corps en une vaine quête de chaleur. Avec un sourire désabusé, Sébastian s'avança et fut surpris par l'odeur d'alcool et de sucre émanant de son maitre. L'odeur était déplaisante, presque écœurante. Mais il ne s'inquiéta pas outre mesure, les ronflements sonores ainsi que le soulèvement du torse du comte indiquant clairement un sommeil profond.

Qu'avait donc encore inventé ce garçon ?

Sébastian était plus amusé qu'il ne voulait se l'admettre. Plus détendu aussi. Car le fait que le jeune maitre ai choisi sa chambre pour cuver son vin lui prouvait qu'il n'avait pas perdu toute sa confiance. Cela même si délaissant le lit chaud et moelleux, il avait préféré le sol froid et dur. Qui se jetterait volontairement entre les griffes d'un agresseur ? Cela prouvait que le comte comptait encore sur lui. Peut être n'avait-il plus cette sorte de confiance qu'il lui vouait avant, mais il était certain que tout n'était pas perdu.

Il ne regrettait pas d'être finalement rentré au manoir.

Le majordome enleva sa veste et sa chemise souillées et souleva le corps du jeune maitre, en le prenant contre lui. Il frissonna sous le contact de cette joue chaude contre son torse glacé. Ciel ne s'éveilla pas mais s'accrocha tout même à lui. En douceur, Sébastian installa confortablement le jeune noble et l'ayant convenablement bordé, se demanda quoi faire. Lui aussi se sentait fatigué, chose qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis des siècles. C'était bien dans l'optique de dormir une heure ou deux qu'il était rentré.

Entre l'incident avec le maitre, ses recherches, la chasse et l'affrontement avec Becker, celui avec Claude et les différentes tensions accumulées, ce sans même mentionné ses tourments internes, il saturait un peu. S'offrir un moment de sommeil était un luxe qu'il n'avait pas pris depuis longtemps mais qu'il se sentait en droit d'obtenir maintenant. Pourtant, il fallait bien qu'il réalise qu'il ne pourrait pas dormir cette nuit. Peut être le pourrait-il une heure ou deux dans la nuit du lendemain ?

S'il avait pris la peine de revenir au Manoir c'était bien pour éviter de dormir au sol. Il ne dormait pas souvent mais quand ça lui arrivait il ne demandait pas grand-chose, si ce n'est un vrai lit. Il lança un regard en biais à l'enfant dormant dans son lit. Son lit. Un petit sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Après tout il avait accompli sa mission, c'est son maitre qui était dans son tort en entrant dans cette pièce. Et puis peut être qu'il serait éveillé avant lui, ne comptant dormir que deux ou trois heures de temps. De plus, il n'avait reçu aucun contre ordre pour ce genre de situation….

Son sourire s'incurva… avant de disparaitre complètement. C'était un jeu qu'il aurait pu se permettre avant. Sans doute même serait-il resté jusqu'à l'éveille complet de son maitre pour voir l'embarras et la colère teinter ses joues encore rebondies par les rondeurs de l'enfance. Mais plus maintenant. Ce qui s'était passé était encore trop frais dans l'esprit du maitre. Qu'importe qu'il ai choisi sa porte plutôt qu'une autre, il se devait justement de saisir cette chance qui se présentait à lui et ne pas en abusé pour son amusement.

Rapidement, il se détourna du spectacle du comte endormi, ôta le reste de ses habits et se tourna vers son broc d'eau pour se laver le visage à l'eau clair. Il songea que Tanaka avait dû s'occuper de sa chambre au vu de la fraicheur de l'eau. Quand il finit ses ablutions, il s'habilla comme aux heures les plus claires du jour, de sa cravate noire sur chemise blanche, son veston noir, sa queue de pie noire et son pantalon tout aussi noir que le reste.

Tirant une chaise, Sébastian s'assit au chevet de son maitre. Il fronça un peu le nez se disant que le maitre aurait besoin d'un bon bain demain matin. Il se permit un mince sourire, en pensant à toute les remarques qu'il pourrait peut être se permettre sur le comportement du comte. Il pourrait voir son joli visage s'empourpré autant de colère que de gène. Oui, il voulait vraiment que cela se passe comme ça.

Espérant secrètement que tout redevienne comme avant.

_**SebXCiel**_

Il avait chaud. Cette chaleur subite après le froid…. Exactement comme lors de leur première rencontre. Il avait si froid, si faim, si mal et l'espace d'un instant il s'était retrouvé dans ce lieu à la chaleur infernal, mais où le silence avait pris la place des cris et des injures. Et lui… lui qui murmurait son nom, l'appelant de l'obscurité qui l'engloutissait totalement. La silhouette haute et tout de noir vêtu se dessina au loin, ombre sombre sur ombre noire. Un sourire en coin, railleur. Des yeux rubis, couleur passion, couleur de sang. Couleur de douleur et de mort.

_Sébastian…_

Le souvenir du majordome en entraina un autre moins plaisant. Celui d'une nuit où il avait semblé reprendre son vrai visage. Celui de l'être démoniaque et maléfique qu'il était vraiment sous cette peau d'homme aux allures charmeuses et enjôleuses. Sa respiration s'altéra, alors que des yeux rouge obstruaient sa vision et qu'un seul mot résonnait alors que la douleur et la chaleur se faisait suffocante.

_Bocchan…_

Ses cris de souffrance et de peur alors que son être entier se faisait déchiré, se faisaient étouffés par la main du démon qui enserrait son cou gracile. Alors même que leurs yeux ne se séparaient pas. Leur regard accrochés, se confondait l'un dans l'autre. L'un empli de plaisir sadique et brutale, l'autre empli de terreur et de douleur.

Les hurlements du jeune maitre emplirent la petite chambre de bonne, éveillant brutalement tous les domestiques du couloir. Sébastian qui avait bien remarqué l'agitation du comte et s'efforçait en caressant doucement ses cheveux de le calmer, fut pourtant très surpris. Jamais il n'avait entendu le comte hurler de telle manière, tel un animal blessé, souffrant, mourant. Un être à l'agonie cherchant désespérément l'apaisement, l'appelant de toute ses forces jusqu'à s'en briser les cordes vocales.

« Jeune maitre, éveillez vous. Jeune maitre. »

Décidant d'agir autrement que par de douce parole, Sébastian s'apprêtait à fortement secouer Ciel quand celui-ci ouvrit les yeux. Ceux-ci vitreux au demeurant, s'élargirent un peu plus et la peur déjà présente sembla brutalement démultipliée. D'un mouvement étonnement vif, pour une personne venant de s'éveiller, il se jeta hors de la couche et mit le plus de distance possible entre lui et Sébastian.

Ce dernier l'observait sans bouger le visage stoïque, alors qu'il revivait presque la même scène qu'au lendemain de cette fameuse nuit. Il ne fallait pas être un démon pour comprendre de quoi avait rêvé Ciel, et pourquoi sa présence ne faisait qu'aggraver la situation. La porte s'ouvrit derrière lui, et il pivota sur ses talons, croisant les regards affolés des serviteurs. Le majordome se cala de façon à leur cacher la vue du jeune maître et les poussa tous dehors en sortant lui-même. Une fois sur le seuil, sourd aux questions et protestation des autres, il se tourna vers Tanaka.

« Il a besoin de vous. »

Le vieil homme hocha la tête et entra dans la chambre, le laissant seul avec les trois autres. Il les envoya sèchement se coucher et les encouragea fortement à se mêler de leurs affaires, s'il ne souhaitaient pas chercher un autre emploi. Cette menace inhabituelle de sa part, les fit tous rentrer dans le rang et rapidement réintégrer leur chambre.

Sébastian poussa un soupir lasse. Qu'il avait été stupide d'espérer un retour à la normal, juste parce qu'il avait enfin éliminé leur ennemi. Sa mort n'effacerait jamais ce qui avait été fait. Et puis l'espoir était une chimère humaine, inventé pour justement ne pas sombrer dans les affres du désespoir. Lui plus qu'un autre devait le savoir, le comprendre. Lui qui en avait si souvent tiré parti pour humilier, anéantir et détruire. Sans doute après tous ces siècle sans repos était-il simplement épuisé.

Et il savait que cette histoire n'en était qu'à ses débuts.

_**À suivre….**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Un chapitre bcp plus doux mais nettement plus lourd en conséquence... à voir dans la suite ^^<strong>**  
><strong>**Encore une fois ne soyez pas avare en review. Bien que vous ne l'ayez pas été la dernière fois : 18 pour le dernier chapitre ! C'est donc le record à battre alors commentez mes amis ! ^^  
><strong>_


	8. Chapter 7

_**Kuroshitsuji**_

_**Genre**** : Romance/Angst**_

_**Rating**** : M **_

_**Mention de violence et shota (relation entre un jeune garçon (Ciel âgé de 15ans dans cette fic) et un adulte)**_

_**Couple**** : SebastianXCiel**_

_Hello ! Je suis vraiment vraiment désolé mes amis. Surbooké fatigué, je n'avais vraiment pas l'envie de continuer ces derniers temps, mais je vais faire mon possible pour revenir à une publication plus régulière, et surtout moins longue pour vous. Je ne vous donne pas de date mais vous promets de faire de mon mieux.  
><em>

_**Bonne lecture**.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 7 :<strong>_

_**Un majordome évincé**_

* * *

><p>Quand Ciel s'éveilla quelques heures plus tard, alors que le soleil se levait à peine, la première chose qu'il fit, fut de grimacer. Dans sa tête résonnait les pas des sabots des chevaux des enfers. Hadès et tout son attelage semblait prendre chemin par son crâne. Et diantre ! C'était douloureux. Un gémissement lui échappa. Son estomac aussi lui faisait si mal, lui donnant l'impression d'être empli d'un acide bouillonnant et incroyablement corrodant. Une bulle d'air semblait se gonfler de plus en plus dans son ventre, appuyant sur ses intestins.<p>

Il remercia toute sorte de divinité, que Sébastian ne soit pas encore venu l'éveillé de cette façon si brutale, en tirant les rideaux. Cette seule pensée réussit à faire ressurgir sa mémoire, sur le fait qu'il était peu probable que Sébastian vienne pour quoi que ce soit. Ou plutôt qu'il vienne tout court.

D'un coup les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire, le heurtant avec violence. Sa gourmandise, sa douleur, sa visite à la chambre de Sébastian, le cauchemar… Il eut un doute sur le dernier point, souvenirs véritables et oniriques se mêlant joyeusement dans son esprit. Sébastian était-il bien là hier soir ? L'avait-il bien vu ? Il avait souvenir de son majordome penché sur lui, l'appelant…

Il se redressa difficilement sur sa couche et pu bien constater qu'il n'était plus dans la chambre de Sébastian mais bien dans son propre lit. Qui aurait pu le transporter jusqu'ici si ce n'est son majordome ? Le rouge lui monta aux joues alors qu'il se souvenait de sa réaction si vive et infantile. Quoi que justifié ! Songea-t-il avec humeur et honte. Comment aurait-il pu réagir autrement en voyant son bourreau penché sur lui ?

Mais fallait-il encore qu'il ne se soit pas installer dans sa chambre. Il ne pouvait reprocher à Sébastian d'avoir réintégré sa propre chambre. Comme il ne pouvait lui en tenir rigueur de l'avoir éveillé de son cauchemar, alors qu'il l'avait si souvent fait jusqu'ici. Il se mordit fortement la lèvre inférieure et sursauta en entendant la porte s'ouvrir. Tanaka se tenait sur le seuil, l'observant avec inquiétude un plateau tenu entre ses mains gantées de blanc.

Retrouvant son masque froid et distant, Ciel repoussa ses draps pour sortir du lit, faisant fi de toutes les douleurs traversant son corps frêle. Debout, il attendit patiemment que Tanaka pose son plateau et se mette en branle pour sa toilette et son habillage. Son esprit tournait à vive allure, luttant pour ne pas trahir son sentiment de mal aise et sa honte face aux évènements de la veille. Il lui fallait prendre des mesures et vite. Ses abominables douleurs stomacales n'étaient plus qu'un étrange écho à l'arrière de son esprit.

_**SebXCiel**_

Sébastian conclut son récit sur sa chasse de ses derniers jours en affirmant l'élimination de Becker. Il ne dit pas un mot sur sa rencontre avec Claude, comme il évita le sujet fâcheux de sa discussion avec Becker. Il était évident qu'il ne se mettrait pas volontairement en position de faiblesse en parlant au maitre de ce qui s'était dis. De toutes les façons cela ne le concernait pas véritablement. Tout de même dans son esprit, différentes hypothèses étaient nées, de ce que serait la réaction du comte à de telles révélations. Mais aucune ne l'avait satisfaite, le comte pouvant se montrer par trop imprévisible et cela au moment le plus inattendu.

D'ailleurs, en ce moment même Sébastian ne savait que penser du comportement du comte de Phantomhive.

Après l'épisode de la veille, il avait pensé que leur entretien serait repoussé au plus tard, le temps que le garçon se remette de ses frayeurs nocturnes. Or, Tanaka était venu le chercher très tôt, l'informant de son rendez vous avec le comte à neuf heure tapante. Soit juste avant que Ciel ne se mette à la lourde charge qu'était la gestion de sa compagnie. Le désir d'apprendre la fin de leur ennemi avait été la raison trouvé à cet empressement.

Mais voilà qu'alors qu'il lui contait l'achèvement de sa mission, le comte se montrait distrait et même... Nerveux. Pas vraiment intéressé par ses propos. Son regard allait partout, sauf sur son majordome et se perdait souvent dans la contemplation d'objets hétéroclites, du vase à la fenêtre, en passant par le tapis persan, montrant qu'il était trop absorbé par ses propres pensées pour vraiment l'écouter.

Le silence se fit, comme il avait terminé son récit. Puis il s'étira de longues secondes qui parurent des heures, avant que Ciel ne se rende compte qu'il ne parlait plus. Il leva un regard qui pendant une bonne seconde, sembla incertain à Sébastian avant qu'il ne se raffermisse dans une détermination qu'il jugea d'instinct dangereuse.

« Bien. Puisque tu as effectué ta mission et qu'il n'y a plus de problème de ce côté, il est temps que nous discutions de ton retour au manoir, ainsi que de tes responsabilités en tant que majordome de la famille Phantomhive. »

Sébastian se tendit légèrement. Lui et Ciel n'avait au grand jamais discuté de ce qu'étaient ses responsabilités au Manoir. À son arrivé, il avait tout pris en charge et distribué les responsabilités selon son bon vouloir, sous couvert de l'autorisation du comte. Ce dernier n'avait fait que donner un aval général, n'y comprenant goutte en matière de gestion domestique. Que se tramait-il ?

« Ouvre la porte, Sébastian. »

Le démon obéit, se levant avec lenteur de sa position agenouillé, avant d'ouvrir la porte. Aussitôt, le vieux Tanaka entra dans la pièce, une expression distante sur ses traits. Mais Sébastian devinait malgré tout qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi il était ici, sa gestuelle fébrile le trahissant. Ils se mirent tous deux face au bureau du Lord, une main dans le dos, l'autre le long du corps : ils attendaient leurs ordres.

« Bien. Tanaka à partir d'aujourd'hui et jusqu'à nouvel ordre, tu prendras la place de Sébastian auprès de moi. Tu es donc Sébastian, officiellement délesté de toute charge comprenant ma personne. Bien sûr, s'il nous fallait partir en voyage tu reprendrais ta place à mes côtés, je suis parfaitement conscient qu'à son âge Tanaka ne peut pas se permettre de long déplacement épuisant.

_ Jeune maitre, je ne crois pas que cela soit judicieux. Je suis très vieux et Sébas…

_ Et tu t'es merveilleusement occupé de moi, durant la période d'occupation de Sébastian et tu continueras. »

L'ordre avait claqué d'une voix sèche et Tanaka inclina légèrement le buste. Il était réticent, mais ne pouvait pas contester un ordre direct de son maitre.

« Comte, il me semble que cette décision va à l'encontre de mes prérogatives, dit d'une Sébastian d'une voix dangereusement calme et basse. Je suis celui chargé de vous et de votre protection…

_ Et quand on voit ta réussite en ce dernier point, on ne peut que me donner raison, répondit perfidement Ciel.

_ Vous entravez ma mission, réplica Sébastian.

_ Je suis celui qui décide et ordonne. Et toi celui qui exécute, Sébastian. Ta charge allégé tu pourras ainsi te préoccuper un peu plus de ma protection. Je ne vois pas en quoi, ne pas choisir mes vêtements et m'habiller serait une entrave pour toi. Ma décision est prise et je n'y reviendrais pas. Sortez maintenant. »

Si Tanaka obtempéra et sortit rapidement, Sébastian lui ne bougea pas, son regard ardant demeurant sur son maitre. Il avança, réduisant la distance entre lui et le bureau jusqu'à y poser ses mains, attirant le regard de Ciel qui examinait jusqu'alors des papiers, sur lui.

« Devrais-je cesser de vous préparer et de vous apporter votre thé ?

_ Je pensais avoir été clair. Tu ne feras rien en rapport avec moi, mais conservera tes besognes habituelles. Tu prépareras le thé, mais Tanaka me le servira. Idem pour mes repas. Il sera aussi celui qui me secondera dans les diners officiels rarement donnés au manoir, mais tu seras celui qui m'assistera dans mon devoir pour la reine. Maintenant retourne à tes travaux, Sébastian. »

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard, celui de Sébastian brillant, vibrant de colère contenu, alors que celui de Ciel était plus calme et déterminé. Mais soudain, Sébastian sembla retrouver son calme. Debout bien droit devant le comte il s'inclina légèrement, une mèche plus longue que les autres caressant doucement sa joue pâle.

« Il sera fait selon votre plaisir, _my Lord_. »

Sur ce, il se redressa et quitta la pièce, laissant Ciel frissonner d'effroi, totalement conscient que son majordome n'en resterait pas là. Que pire : s'il prenait cela pour un outrage, il chercherait à se venger. Ciel se cala un peu mieux dans son fauteuil, les mains crispées sur ses accoudoirs. La peur lui tordait l'estomac alors qu'une petite voix dans son esprit lui répétait encore et encore que Sébastian ne lui ferait jamais plus le moindre mal.

Mais pouvait-il vraiment en être sûr ?

_**SebXCiel**_

La rage embrumait légèrement son esprit. Pourtant il s'efforçait de garder une apparence calme et détendu alors qu'il traversait les longs couloirs du manoir. Seuls ses poings étroitement serrés trahissaient ses émotions. Il avait d'abord pensé se rendre dans sa chambre, mais il se rendait compte qu'il avait besoin d'évacuer sa colère et que son petit havre ne saurait supporter une telle déferlante. De même que l'aile des domestiques toute entière. Et sans doute aussi le manoir entier.

Il n'avait aucune envie d'avoir à réparer les dommages ainsi provoqués. Alors il s'était naturellement rabattu sur la forêt environnante, où il savait bien qu'il trouverait un endroit suffisamment éloigné de tout, pour passer ses nerfs. Mais avant, il avait une chose à régler. C'est pourquoi il se tint immobile dans le vaste hall d'entrée du manoir, attendant le plus calmement qu'il put.

« Tanaka-san, je suis tout disposé à vous écouter.

_ Vraiment ? Vous semblez pourtant légèrement contrarié, fit le vieil homme en sortant de l'ombre et en désignant ses poings du menton. »

Sébastian desserra les coupables et envoya un regard significatif à l'homme, qui s'avança encore un peu. Mais au lieu de se mettre à parler, il se dirigea d'un pas encore vif pour son âge, vers l'un des nombreux corridors uniquement emprunté par les domestiques. Il ouvrit une porte au bout de quelques minutes de marche et entra dans une pièce où Sébastian n'avait été qu'une seule et unique fois.

Il y avait des privilèges à être l'ancien majordome et homme de confiance d'une famille comme celle des Phantomhive. Depuis quelques temps, cette petite pièce lui appartenait entièrement. Ciel la lui avait offerte l'an dernier pour qu'il en fasse son domaine ou nul ne pourrait entrer sans son invitation, même pas le maitre de maison. L'homme l'avait arrangé avec goût dans un style de son pays d'origine, c'est-à-dire le Japon, en faisant une pièce où le _chanoyu_ (la cérémonie du thé) était une obligation.

D'ailleurs, Sébastian comme les autres domestiques, n'avait été invité qu'à l'ouverture après « travaux » de cette pièce pour participer à un _chaji_. Près de quatre interminables heures, il se souvenait très bien que si le comte avait tant bien que mal réussi à faire bonne figure, tous les autres domestiques avaient très vite sombré dans le sommeil.

La porte se referma alors que Sébastian s'asseyait dans un seiza parfait et que son hôte en faisait de même face à lui. Contrairement à son habitude, Tanaka ne lui proposa pas de thé. Ce qui était en soi l'annonce d'une discussion fort sérieuse et sans doute déplaisante, à venir. Après un court moment lourd d'attente, il se décida à rompre le silence.

« Sébastian… Quant _ce matin là_, vous êtes venu me chercher pour que je m'occupe du comte… après avoir vu dans quel état il se trouvait… même en le voyant refuser votre approche, ou même votre présence… Je n'ai jamais songé un instant que vous pourriez être en rien responsable… de cette ignominie. »

L'homme prit une seconde semblant chercher autant son souffle que ses mots.

« Même quand vous avez quitté le manoir sans explication, j'étais persuadé que vous vous étiez lancé à la recherche du coupable… mais cet ordre du maitre…. Sébastian… »

Il y eut un autre silence, ou seul la respiration altérée, et sans doute même douloureuse de Tanaka, se fit entendre. Sébastian immobile le regardait toujours, n'ayant pas donné le moindre frémissement qui aurait pu être un indice pour la suite, au vieil homme. Il paraissait détendu, calme. Trop calme. Comme détaché de la conversation, comme si celle-ci était sans la moindre importance, alors qu'il était évident au vu du sujet qu'elle ne l'était pas. De plus l'intensité de son regard qui n'avait pas même une seconde quitté l'ancien majordome démentait tout ce que son attitude et gestuelle distante pouvaient concevoir. Tanaka prit une profonde inspiration.

« Ai-je eu tort ? »

La question était claire tout en ne l'étant pas. Profondément anglaise. Sébastian se retint de laisser fleurir un sourire, qu'il saurait teinter d'agacement. Tanaka était nippon et se livrait pourtant avec virtuosité à l'art de dire sans ne rien dire, dans le plus pure style britannique. Même en mettant pour lui toute son expérience, on ne pouvait nier qu'il avait vraiment du talent. Il lui demandait s'il était responsable de l'agression du maitre, s'il était celui qui l'avait violenté sans jamais prononcer le moindre mot en rapport direct avec cet évènement humiliant pour le maitre. Et donc sans jamais offenser son honneur.

Mais loin de se perdre d'admiration devant cette habileté à manier les mots, Sébastian réfléchissait à ce qu'il pourrait lui dire. Il avait déjà pensé que cette situation pouvait arrivée, mais n'avait pas eu le temps d'y réfléchir assez en profondeur, pour déterminer ce que devait être sa réponse. Dire la vérité pourrait mettre Tanaka contre lui, mais mentir pourrait s'avérer tout aussi préjudiciable si l'homme venait à découvrir la vérité.

« Vous n'avez pas toutes les cartes en main, pour juger de ce qui a été fait. Il vous faut simplement savoir, que quoi qu'il se soit passé et quoi qu'il puisse se passer, jamais je ne nuirais volontairement à mon maitre. »

Tanaka le jaugea un long moment, semblant sous peser la valeur de cette réponse, avant d'incliner la tête, Sébastian se levant dans la seconde suivante. Le diable de majordome quitta rapidement le manoir et s'enfonça dans l'obscure forêt où il avait pour la première fois depuis des siècles rencontré Becker. Ces pensées se tournèrent vers ce dernier, alors qu'il songeait que sa mort avait été véritablement trop douce et trop rapide. Jugeant qu'il avait été suffisamment loin, Sébastian laissa enfin éclater sa fureur.

Contre cet imbécile de Becker qui les avait cru liés.

Contre Claude qui une fois de plus lui mettait des bâtons dans les roues.

Contre Tanaka qui se mêlait de chose qui le dépassait.

Et enfin contre Ciel. Son maitre… qui lui faisait ressentir ces choses abjectes pour un démon de son rang.

Contre cette décision stupide de l'éloigner de lui.

Une fois de plus, il songea que son maitre avait choisi la pire des punitions pour lui. Mais en était-il seulement conscient ? Et cette inconscience qu'il aurait dû bénir, car elle était une preuve du secret de cette faiblesse… il l'abhorrait de tout son être. Comment ne pouvait-il pas se rendre compte ? Ce méprisable petit humain ! Comment pouvait-il… Comment osait-il ? Tout cela était de sa faute !

Déracinant un énième arbres et faisant craquer son écorce en le brisant entre ses doigts, Sébastian se calma enfin.

Il remit en place ses habits et les épousseta de toute poussière, feuille ou terre, qui s'y accrocherait. Jetant un coup d'œil circulaire, il observa son carnage, indifférent. Son visage impassible ne révélait rien des troubles qu'une telle perte de contrôle engendrait en lui. Il s'obligea à ne plus y penser, tout en jetant un coup d'œil à sa petite montre à gousset. Parfait, il lui restait deux heures avant le dîner du lord. Soit le temps de mettre un peu d'ordre dans ce chaos, avant de concocter au comte l'un des mets raffinés dont il avait le secret.

Ils n'en resteraient surement pas là et l'un comme l'autre le savait.

**_À suivre…_**


	9. Alerte

ALERTE A LIRE ABSOLUMENT

Un grand nettoyage est en cours sur Fan fiction . net, notamment pour des motifs liés au rating non conforme.

Pour faire simple, le rating M ( et je viens de l'apprendre ) correspond normalement à des scènes NON EXPLICITES .

Le rating adéquat pour les lemons, par exemple, comme pour les viols, violences etc correspond alors au rating MA, interdit sur fan fiction . Net

Or, comme moi, à défaut d'être informés, beaucoup pensent que Fan fiction . Net autorise les lemons et autres, parce que l'on pense que les lemons sont autorisés avec le rating M. CE N'EST PAS LE CAS.

Les fics M DOIVENT se limiter à des scènes « suggérées ». La majorité des fics M sont donc « hors règlements », interdites, et Fan fiction . Net n'autorise pas le rating MA, étant un site « tout public »

CONSEQUENCES : ils ont décidé d'intervenir, en supprimant les fics ne respectant pas la classification M, c'est à dire toutes les fics avec lemons etc .

Pour cela, ils procèdent par des recherches de mots clés suggérant qu'une fic dépasse le règlement, par des robots ( ordinateur, quoi ), qui SUPPRIMENT automatiquement, sans AUCUN AVERTISSEMENT préalable à l'auteur, les fics non conformes.

L'alerte à été donnée depuis quelques jours sur le forum de FF . net, mais reste malheureusement peu diffusée. Cependant, l'on s'organise et, déja, des forums voient le jour pour abriter nos fics et pouvoir poster des fics MA ( soit le M actuel de FF . net, interdit )

Pour plus d'informations, faites une petite recherche sur Google: "Fanfiction . net suppression fics alerte", vous tomberez, en premières pages, sur les topics évoquant ces problèmes. Il faut faire CIRCULER l'information, afin de prévenir les auteurs, mais aussi les lecteurs, leur donner d'autres sites où consulter ces fics.

Il est nécéssaire de SAUVEGARDER vos fics:

Voici 2 sites, spécialisés dans la sauvegarde de fics : sauvegardez vite vos fics préférées sur votre ordinateur !

- www . ffnet-downloader . fr / fanfic / index . php ( ESPACES DE CHAQUE CÔTE DES POINTS ET DES / A SUPPRIMER. LE SITE N'ACCEPTE PAS LES ADRESSES )

- flagfic : Tapez y sur google, c'est le premier, vous trouverez =)

Nous vous remercions donc, auteurs, lecteurs, d'envoyer, de transmettre cette alerte au plus grand nombre, à la communauté francophone. ( Y mettre, par exemple, dans une note de chapitre, y transmettre aux auteurs dont vous avez lu les fics "non conformes" au règlement...)

On compte sur vous !


	10. Annonce

Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

Cela doit vous faire un choc, n'est-ce pas ? Je sais que cela fait bien longtemps que je ne suis pas revenu sur ffnet et j'en suis désolée.

Comme je vous l'avais dit mon ordinateur m'a lâché et une bonne partie des fichiers sur lesquels je travaillais ont été perdus, ce qui m'a quelque peu dégoûté. De plus, j'ai eu quelques impératifs personnels et professionnels qui m'ont empêché de m'y remettre.

Mais je suis de retour avec une nouvelle machine et surtout, l'envie de me remettre à écrire.

J'ai pour l'instant l'objectif de finir (_encore_ fichu fichiers perdus !) le fameux **Serment du Chêne** et faire _enfin_ l'épilogue de **Mariage Forcé**. Je me remettrais ensuite à **Rencontre** et **Fleur** **du** **Mal**. Pour mes fics** Créature, Possession **et **Money**, je suis désolé de dire que je les mets en hiatus jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Je ne sais pas quand je posterais, je souhaitais juste vous faire savoir que rien n'étais abandonné ! Je remercie tous ceux et celles qui ont continué à me laisser des reviews alors même que je n'étais plus sur le site.

Enorme câlin à tous et toutes !

Et à bientôt,

Lyly-chan


End file.
